Symbiotic Love
by Crucifix HiME
Summary: AU. University student Tsuna might be in need for some immediate assistance. Already in a shitty situation, certain meddling individuals believed a roommate was necessary. Too bad said roommate drew him in like a moth to a flame and not in a good way either. EDITED 13/10/016
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters not mine! The idea is!

 **Edited the 12/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Friday**

Tsuna often wondered why god hated him so much. Which was sort of funny considering his current situation.

' _God_ hath _abandoned_ him'.

Tsuna paused mid-stride on his way home from university and slammed his face onto the nearest wall in exasperation. He needed to stop thinking about it.

Several passersby eyed him weirdly as he started muttering to himself while repeatedly hitting his forehead against the wall.

Unfortunately for him, six weeks ago, he'd started failing his assignments and tripping over thin air. He'd been too depressed and agitated to focus on classes that he slipped back into his dame personality he'd donned way back in his younger years.

And just because his teacher was worried about him, she had blabbed to his mother, who blabbed to his father, who apparently blabbed to his boss and was the person who decided his adorable grandson needed a chaperon to keep him company and help with his downward spiraling emotional state since being alone was _unhealthy_.

Bullshit!

The reason he wanted to be alone in the first place was so that he wouldn't be hovered and watched over like some experiment under a microscope. Living on his own helped with his frazzled nerves better than anything and thanks to that dame-Tsuna had left the premises for an indefinite period of time...

 _Dame-Tsuna_ made a not so surprising return because of _it_.

Sighing dejectedly he trudged his way back to his new apartment, scratch that, new _condo_. 'New' because the dump he was living in before was built to house one person and it couldn't house more than one.

His dad's boss (the meddling old man) acted immediately (and without Tsuna's consent) and called in a few favors.

The next day, a group of movers had arrived, ready to transfer him into a luxury condo on the nicer side of Tokyo with a dazzling and sprawling kitchen and living room space with a killer view. It also came with four bedrooms, adjoined bathrooms and a more appropriate means of transportation to his university, aka a Maseratti, color sky blue. Oh, the irony.

Tsuna plans to leave that beauty in the underground car park. He'd rather walk thank you.

Tsuna had gawked like a country bumpkin at the rich setting and promptly fainted also scaring half his grandpa's men stationed near by. It was an extreme reaction to the situation but he couldn't help it.

The old man honestly had not bothered with him aside from that one time when he'd come to visit when Tsuna was still a toddler.

Tsuna grabbed his throat roughly, the parched prickly feeling borderline unbearable.

He was almost back. He could see the building looming like some overbearing titan from Greek mythology just around the corner.

.

.

.

He stumbled with a bit of dizziness but Tsuna still managed to briskly walk into the building and to the counter and check in with the receptionist. A nice lady named Oregano, he thinks that he's seen her before though.

"Your roommate should be arriving soon, just giving you a fair heads up." She tells him.

"Thanks for bothering, I'll be heading up now." he says politely before he turned and headed for the stairwell. His features became sour.

 _This is bad. Very very bad…_ He mentally panicked while jogging up the first flight of steps. _I'm not supposed to be around anyone at all._

Tsuna paused to pant halfway up the fourth set of steps.

"Why couldn't the maker of the freaking condominium have installed a bloody elevator?" This was already messing with his very limited stamina and hunger.

The parch in his throat practically intensifying as he squeezes his throat with enough force to bruise.

A few minutes later he manged to calm himself and climb the rest of the way upstairs.

Finally arriving at the very top floor he caught his breath before weakly stumbling to his door.

Retrieving his key from the chain attached to his jeans, he struggled to unlock the door for a couple of seconds. Hearing a telltale click, he pushed open the door and stepped inside, promptly colliding with a wide strong chest appropriately muscled under a layer of polyester.

Tsuna's bag slid to the floor and he immediately wrapped his arms around the other person's waist and nuzzled into them on instinct.

.

.

.

 **Ten minutes earlier...**

Thin lips twisted into a sneer. He didn't like this.

Why did _he_ have to be saddled with a babysitting mission? And to protect that idiot's hell spawn to boot?! He has never met the kid but no doubt he'd have inherited his father's annoying personality. The only reason he agreed to accept the job at all was because the Nono's watchers on the kid had seen the brunet return to his apartment covered neck down in blood. The brunet hadn't bothered to go to a hospital and he never seemed to eat after the incident causing him to become as pale as death itself.

Whatever had happened, the kid was most likely traumatized to be having reaction. Well, its not like he really cares...

His sixth sense conveniently alerts him to the young man's arrival.

He lazily turns from the coffee percolator and wandered out into the hallway closer to the front door, patiently waiting for the other to walk in.

Shuffling, keys jangling, a click and a sickly looking _child_ suddenly crashes into him.

In person the kid was androgynous, Reborn had almost thought that a girl had broken in. He observed as a look of ecstasy had overridden his pained expression as thin, weak arms snuck around his waist and a cherubic face pressed into his chest with a seductive purr.

Had the kid had a lover and mistaken him for the other?

The young man holding onto him stiffened suddenly and leap backwards, a look of complete wariness coating his features.

 _Apparently not._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Heavenly~_ Tsuna mentally keened.

Aged ambrosia, spice and gunpowder.

The combination of sweetness and danger made him purr like a cat in heat. His throat swelled and his body felt unbearably hot. The urge came suddenly, he wanted to have this person he was holding onto.

That was, until he remembered that he wasn't even supposed to be latched onto any living person within a country mile.

The wanton expression cleared and he bodily ripped himself away from the other male with a vicious jump back and settled into a rusty stance. His form tensed and eyes narrowed in caution as he observed the other person.

Not four meters away, he saw a suave male probably in his late twenties with a fuchsia pink dress shirt, sleeves rolled just above his elbows while wearing finely pressed black slacks and house slippers. His exotic features was filled with subtle amusement.

Tsuna's dark red iris' became a neon, radioactive orange, " **...who are you?** " He growled aggressively.

Dark eyes twinkled before the owner of it replied, "Your roommate."

Chortling, the foreigner gracefully made his way back into the kitchen leaving the brunet behind to gawk.

 **TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited 12/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

He could feel his soul threatening to claw its way out of his throat.

How the hell was he going to survive with _**that**_ as a roommate?

He would need to avoid the guy like the plague, if not…

His throat burned in protest to his thoughts. His gnawing hunger momentarily paralyzing him.

Sighing miserably, he wished that Oregano-san had told him that the man was already in the condo. Stiffly straightening he grabbed the doorknob and pulled it slightly, he checked the name plaque.

Under his own name that was printed in Japanese, was a 'Rinato Sinclair' printed in English underneath. He lowly whistled. Foreigner through and through, most likely one of his grandpa's men.

Thinking absently, he wondered what parent in their right mind would name their own child 'Reborn' in the Italian past participle…

He pushed open the door and slipped into the entry way. Closing the door behind him, he unconsciously locked it with a predator's instinct not to let his prey escape. He stalked towards the kitchen with an unnatural quietness that had the other male tensing when he manged to get behind him. 'Rinato' had his back turned to the brunet while pouring what Tsuna thought was expresso. He grimaced.

He'd rather tea any other day. Tsuna's brows furrow lightly.

His rejection towards food would probably bring up a few red lights with the other.

Tsuna wondered if he should force himself to eat.

.

.

.

Unknown to Tsuna his eyes were still glowing an unnatural orange as he made eye contact with his now wary roommate, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, nineteen, studying Law. I only commute by walking. No car, I do not trust those moving death traps. Also I'd rather you not get physically close to me. I will not be able to grantee your safety if you do. With that, it's a pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand to grasp for a handshake towards the other male.

The Italian blinked with a smirk curving his lips and reached out to grasp the brunet's palm who was literally an arm's length away.

"Rinato Sinclair. I prefer to be called Reborn. I don't like you, I don't want to be here but I was asked to, by my Boss, to stay by your side for a total of three years-" "Say what?!" he ignored the brunet's outburst, "-to counsel you and monitor your health." He paused eyeing the young man shrewdly, "That aside, I highly doubt you'd be of _any_ threat to my safety. Unless you're talking about my chastity." He ends slyly.

Their not too long ago first meeting on the boy's mental replay.

The brunet's ears burned red at the insinuation while bristling, "What chastity?! You're hardly a blushing virgin!" he barked indignantly.

Reborn smirked while folding his arms, "And how would you know?"

He scoffed, "You don't act like one, and heck, you're practically sex on legs!"

Reborn was mildly surprised the brunet said it with a straight face, "I could say same to you." he commented while giving his ward the 'elevator eyes'.

One cheeky grin later and a kiss to the brunet's open palm.

The young man's brain promptly shut down and slowly rebooted.

"Hiiieeeeeeee!" The brunet shrieked with a full body blush and forcibly yanked his hand away with a horrified look. His eyes returning to its normal colour from the embarrassment. " _I'mgoingtomyroomwe'lltalklater_ **bye!** " and Reborn was left staring at the brunet's afterimage as he ran off.

Hearing a door slam shut in the far end of the condo Reborn pressed a hand to his lips, his body trembling from the force of his suppressed laughter.

A few seconds later he immediately calmed and snorted in amusement. Picking up his steaming mug, he strode into his room in a surprisingly good mood. Well, at least he was wrong about the kid being an Iemitsu replica.

Reborn held back a shudder, now _that_ was terrifying thought.

Opening his door, he relaxed minutely at the sight of his room. While Tsunayoshi had been at University he'd took the opportunity to unpack and fix his room to his satisfaction. The Egyptian curtains were a combination of cyan, gold and white while his bedding set was a silver-grey, and his quilt a jasmine blue. Seeing a somewhat familiar setting he relaxed a smidgen, at least his stay here wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

Now, if only he could get into his ward's head and figure out what it was that was wrong with him then his little babysitting mission (vacation) would be perfect.

Making his way over to a simple desk where his laptop and papers were, he snatched up the file regarding his ward and flipped it open.

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Age: 19**

 **Date of Birth: 14 October 2003**

 **Hometown: Namimori**

 **Education: Namimori middle and high school/Tokyo University**

 **Appearance/Features: brown hair, brown eyes, 5ft/7", slender**

 **Likes: video games, Salisbury steak**

 **Dislikes: scary things, bullies**

 **Notes: Tsunayoshi is a clumsy, shy boy and is easily susceptible to being bullied. Academic grades are average. Physical capacity are below average. Flame capacity, none.**

 **Incident**

 **Recent event warranting the protection of Sawada Tsunayoshi, descendant of Primo. Attacked on Tuesday 23rd. Attack estimated during 4.00 p.m. and 9.47p.m. When Sawada returned to his apartment not on his usual schedule covered in blood. Injury location unknown.**

 **Sawada is believed to be suffering from blood loss and trauma leading to loss of appetite, dizziness and showing signs of shock. Health is noted to be declining but Sawada still manages to attend classes. Perpetrator unknown but is believed to be an adult male, most likely non-mafia.**

 **Photos of Sawada after the incident attached**

Reborn read and reread the words before thoroughly examining the photos one by one.

Doing that, he went back to his ward's profile and grimaced slightly.

Reborn should have asked Basil for a much more detailed Target profile on the brunet instead of Iemitsu. Bits of the information was outdated. Especially the part on Tsuna's flame capacity. The brunet had minor level manifestation of the dying will flame. His Sky flames were strong and active and just boiling under the surface of the brunet's skin. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing, according to Nono's and Iemitsu's watchers, the boy had never experienced anything remotely life threatening to have activated it beforehand.

But if that was the case then he'd awakened his flames because of the attack.

That was bad news for the brunet if proven true.

If Tsuna had indeed managed to _materialise_ his flames, Reborn was under orders to bring Tsunayoshi to Italy. The kid was a civilian at most and while Reborn could give two shits about it, the attack had made the brunet _unstable_.

Bringing a loose cannon into the mafia spelled 'bad news' in blinking neon red. Especially if it was against their will.

He frowned contemplatively, thinking over his options and mentally verifying the authenticity of the file.

There was one thing that was bugging Reborn though.

Had the brunet's eye colour always been red? The report said that it was brown. Or was he wearing contact lenses?

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N:** Fun fact! In Japan a kiss on an open palm is an entreaty to sex~


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited 12/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The second Tsuna dashed into the safe confines of his room, he dove under the covers and stayed there, his eyes firmly planted on his alarm clock. It was 3.19 p.m.

The brunet promptly began cursing out his grandpa under his breath.

 _A pervert._ The old man sent a pervert to stay with him. Now while Tsuna could admit the man was devilishly handsome, Tsuna was straight, as far as he was concerned.

It didn't stop the guys at his university from confessing to him though, Tsuna thought dejectedly.

What exactly was he going to do anyways? This Reborn person looked like someone who always got his way, and that was a bad thing for the brunet. Usually a guy who's taller and more menacing would try to intimidate their shorter and more vulnerable victims by either looming over them, or constantly getting up in their personal space.

Tsuna's already pale countenance went white.

If that guy so much as got close to him and not remove himself immediately after, Tsuna was going to snap. He hadn't fed for close to two months. Instead of hurting someone he'd end up outright killing them. Which was ironic, since he couldn't let any of his victims go without them meeting their maker. Tsuna vaguely wondered if could actually die from not feeding.

That person's words could not be trusted. But then again, what did _he_ know?

He collapsed onto his side a moment later and curled into a foetal position. His eyes still staring unblinkingly at the bright green numbers. It was now 4.03 p.m.

Sighing Tsuna decided he'd sulked enough and ventured back out of his room and snuck into the kitchen on his tippy-toes. Taking an inventory check of what was in the refrigerator he sighed.

It was still stocked full of food that Tsuna no longer felt the need to consume.

Oh, he _tried_ eating.

He tried and tried until he got himself sick and frothing.

Tsuna was surprised he hadn't immediately went into a frenzy and killed the nearest person to halt his suffering.

Tsuna gave himself a mental pat on the back, at least he had some semblance of self-control, and it was better than how the _others_ were. They just unabashedly take and take until the poor victim dies and then make the corpse as unrecognisable as possible as a joke _and_ to cover their tracks.

These murders tend to end up cold and unsolved.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Tsuna peered back into the fridge before sighing.

Right, his guest needed to eat.

 _At least the food wouldn't go bad now that someone was actually here to eat it…_ Tsuna thought wryly.

.

.

.

So absorbed was Tsuna in making dinner preparations, he hadn't noticed Reborn coming out his room and taking a seat to watch to brunet work. The raven narrowed his eyes as he noticed Tsuna was cooking enough for one person. From the way the brunet's body language indicated, he was making it for Reborn and not for himself.

The assumption that the brunet wasn't eating seem to be true then.

But even without eating the brunet, although appearing pale and sickly, was not scrawny and underweight. And even though he looked ready to keel over at any minute, he moved and acted as if he were the healthiest person on the planet. It was an unusual contradiction.

Reborn continues to observe the brunet.

.

.

.

It took Tsuna approximately twenty minutes into cooking to notice that Reborn was even there, and watching him like a creeper. Tsuna stopped breathing and dropped an empty bowl when they made eye contact.

Tsuna stared, Reborn stared back.

Tsuna decided to ignore him. He made to pick up the bowl. He was doing it perfectly fine before.

Too bad Reborn didn't want to keep quiet any longer.

"What are you making?" he questioned from his position on the couch.

Tsuna would bet his bottom dollar that Reborn already knew but just wanted to harass him with a conversation. He responded despite not quite wanting to, "Shrimp Fettuccini Alfredo." Pausing he turned back, "What would you like to drink with it?"

Reborn blinked, "Tea, or lemonade if you have any."

Tsuna nodded and turned back, he held back a smile. The other seemed taken aback by his demeanour, despite how well the other tried to hide it.

Turning off the stove he grabbed a plate and glass just as Reborn got up and headed to the table.

"Nothing for yourself?" Reborn probed.

His tone made Tsuna snap to observe the other from the corner of his eye. This person was testing him for something, or fishing for information. He couldn't be too sure.

Taking a slow breath Tsuna brought the plate and drink and placed it in front of the man.

He simply said, "I can't eat."

It was a half-truth.

Tsuna really cannot _eat_. At least not normally.

.

.

.

'Where were you injured?' Reborn's eyes seemed to ask but verbally he asked, "Isn't there something that will _make_ you want to eat?" Tsuna had paused from pulling a chair back, to slowly gaze at Reborn. The look he gave the man was unreadable with a touch of ill-hidden wanton desire.

"Nothing will." He said determinedly. Taking a seat a few paces away, he gave Reborn a dry look, "I don't advise you forcing me to eat either." As if he figured that was what the other male would have done. Which he would.

Reborn rose a thin brow, "You don't want to eat." He stated a matter of factly, then continued his up front observations, "You don't want people touching you. You're even hurting yourself." He eyes were on the finger indents around the brunet's pale throat when said that last part. "Were you _that_ traumatised by your attack?" he questioned aiming for a sore spot.

Tsuna's eyes flashed demanding, "What do you know?!"

"Enough." Reborn intoned, "And according to Nono's watchers, who have been keeping an eye on you, have reason to believe that you are being targeted."

Tsuna sneered, "Too late." Folding his arms the brunet rocked back, "You were ordered to protect me for nothing."

"You should tell the old man that that was the first and last attack on me. That there's no reason for you to stay here." Tsuna hoped the man would leave otherwise he'd…

Reborn straightened, "Did you _kill_ your attacker?"

The brunet laughed bitterly, " _I wish_."

Stiffening he eyed the raven distrustfully.

Reborn remained quiet and watched as the brunet sunk his nails into his pale skin, instantly drawing blood.

It seemed that the blunt approach wasn't going to work. The other's instability was becoming visible. He'll need to wheedle information out the kid at intervals it seemed.

Exhaling slowly, the tension in his broad shoulders slackened, Reborn took up his fork and began to eat.

He saw Tsuna glance at him with relief then kept his gaze stubbornly down, his arms unfolded and resting on his lap.

!

Reborn froze and stared at the Alfredo in mild bemusement, it tasted like the meals back home. The kid was an okay cook, not up to his specific standards but good nonetheless, and he said as much to the brunet.

Tsuna looked disgruntled at the sudden kind remark but he had a hot flush on his cheeks that said something entirely different.

The Italian Mafioso actually resorted to _squinting_ his eyes at the other. Reborn couldn't tell if the kid had the hots for him or not. One minute the kid was looking at him with want and desire, but then he's acting like Reborn is just another face in a sea of others.

And judging by the way the kid was acting, he isn't even aware of his own actions.

Reborn is only _a little_ bothered by it.

.

.

.

As Reborn took the last bite of his meal, Tsuna stood up to clear away the dishes while the raven reached for his lemonade and began sipping leisurely.

It took Tsuna less than five minutes to clear the sink of the dishes and pot and pan. Sensing the other approach he turned around only to be boxed in by the Reborn's larger body, an arm extending forward. Tsuna felt his mouth water and mind go blank from how close the other was to him, completely disregarding the fact that his ass was being pressed tantalisingly against the other man's groin.

Then Reborn pulled away.

Tsuna reacted without thinking. His arm shooting out to grab the man's forearm harshly, his eyes flashing angrily.

As quick as he acted out, he let go. His face twisted in horror as he scrambled back into the counter with a slam, his knees knocking.

His throat felt as if it was being torn to shreds from the inside. Tsuna gnashed his teeth and yelled at the man, "I told you not to fucking get near me!" he screamed. "Value your safety you fool!"

Reborn's startled expression phased into a somewhat placating but wary quirk, his arms up in the universal sign of surrender, "Sorry, I won't get too close again, I swear. I was just putting the cup into the sink." He made a point to gesture at the sink.

Tsuna snapped his head to look. The cup was indeed there.

Swallowing his burning saliva he forced himself to calm. That was the second time. Tsuna chewed his lower lip viciously until he could taste his own blood.

He calmed just a tad.

The raven observed him with interest now.

Turning back Tsuna nodded jerkily, "Sorry."

Reborn had to hold back from teasing, he wasn't too sure how his ward would react, so he stopped before he even began. "Is there anything you would like to tell me before you run off?"

Tsuna glared at him but didn't retort, it was true after all. He wanted to bolt out of the room and far, far away from the delicious man.

"I don't go out anymore so I'll be here when I don't have classes. No one will visit me, they don't know where I live now. I won't go out unless necessary, so don't get your hopes up. If you've got complaints voice it to my parents or your boss." His trembled the entire time that he spoke.

Reborn stayed quiet.

Seeing as he got no other response, Tsuna once again, made a mad dash for his room.

Slamming the door behind him, he panted desperately and started coughing now that he could. Stumbling, he hurried into the bathroom.

Hovering over the toilet bowl he threw up nothing but blood.

.

.

.

Reborn stood stalk still for a while as he listened to the faint sounds loud coughing and retching. He winced vaguely.

Turning, he walked back to the sink. He froze as he recalled how the brunet had pressed into him when he'd leant over him. Reborn was just a little stiff from the stimulation down under. He was almost grateful the brunet had not noticed.

He'd only done it out of curiosity but he hadn't expected that sort of reaction exactly. The brunet had looked ready to tear him into pieces and enjoy it. Lifting his right arm up, he inspected the hand-shaped bruise on his forearm. Reborn got the feeling his ward would have reacted like that to _anyone_ who got near him.

He gave the bruise a long lick and smirked.

Ignoring his growing issue he went to wash the glass himself, since he doubted the other would chance leaving his room a second time with Reborn here, and put it on the dish rack to dry.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N** : Btw, if you think Reborn is acting a lil' too perverted then that's Tsu-kun's fault. He's unconsciously using hypnotism on him…but not enough of it to control him, just to mess with Reborn's sex drive… …incubus characteristic alert~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited 12/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Saturday**

When Reborn exited his room, for once dressed in something casual and not business-like aka a hooded jersey and jeans. He heard something sizzling, he gazed towards the kitchen area with his hawk eyes before doing a double take.

He stared and stared and stared some more, rubbing his eyes for good measure before raising an eyebrow.

 _That couldn't be safe could it?_ He wondered.

In the kitchen was Tsuna. Covered and wrapped snuggly in his thick blanket. While making chocolate chip pancakes…

Deciding to make his presence known he called out a, "Good morning Tsunayoshi."

Reborn felt his lips quirk up as Tsuna turned to him after flipping a pancake, "Call me Tsuna." He rasped, "Mornin'" he added as an afterthought.

Reborn would never admit it but Tsuna looked several levels of creepy hunched over like that. His face was shaded and two glowing orbs, presumably his eyes, peeked out of the pseudo hood made by the blanket draped over his head.

.

.

.

Reborn snorted, "You look like the grim reaper."

Tsuna put the finished pancake onto a plate then poured more of the batter to make another. He sent Reborn an unseen smirk, a pale hand extended in claw-like pose as he mocked in a creaky, low tone, "I'm here for your soul O' sinful mortal…!"

Reborn chortled and Tsuna laughed softly at the irony.

His throat was still aching and parched, "Coffee is on the table by the way." Reborn quickly made his way to his morning salvation and sat down.

"It's good to see you trying to be nice by the way. It would make my three year vaca- _mission_ a little more pleasant." Reborn drawled.

Tsuna snapped his head over to Reborn and squinted at his roommate, "Were you just about to say _vacation_?" Reborn made an innocent face and took an exaggerated slurp of his coffee.

Tsuna deadpanned. "Why three years anyways? I never got to ask yesterday."

"What with you running away?" Reborn chuckled at the look Tsuna levelled him, "I don't really know why they want me to stay with you for so long. Nono never mentioned." He admitted.

Tsuna suddenly muttered a hint of just what Reborn had been suspecting but never confirmed. "Huh, was my information leaked?" shrugging, he finished off the last pancake and stacked it on the pile already on the plate. "Butter or syrup?" he called.

Reborn cringed, he wasn't a big fan of sugar. Tsuna was.

"Butter." He informed.

.

.

.

When Tsuna placed Reborn's breakfast down with the knife and fork. He muttered that Japanese phrase, "Itadakimasu." And promptly cut into the top pancake.

Chancing a glance at the brunet, he saw a pleased look cross his face before wandering back into the kitchen to clean up and pack away.

Reborn was getting honeymoon vibes.

Reborn stuffed a slice of the pancake into his mouth and tried to think of something else.

But really, Tsunayoshi was acting so domesticated that it was a little disturbing. According to his parents whenever they went on a tirade, Tsuna never really did anything around the house, he was lazy and no-good. But according to Basil and co. Tsuna was more than a little active and kind, and definitely tended clean up after himself more often than not. His life in University wasn't as bad as when he'd been in High School, much less when he lived in Namimori. It was like the brunet was a different person outside and away from home.

Reborn had contemplated that it was possible but Basil and the others had not taken their eyes off Tsuna since coming to Tokyo, to study _**Law**_ of all things.

What's even more interesting was that he came with a classmate to Tokyo, a little something Basil e-mail to him last night.

Kurokawa Hana, age twenty, friends with a Sasagawa Kyoko who is studying Photography also in Tokyo. She shares all of her classes with Tsunayoshi and tends to subtly watch out for him. According to inside reports. She's the reason that Tsuna hadn't flunked his classes or gotten in trouble just yet.

.

.

.

Long finished with his task in the kitchen, Tsuna watched curiously from his spot on the couch as Reborn ate on autopilot. He redirected his wandering gaze to the page of his 3" text book. They were getting an assignment on this particular unit on Tuesday so he had to study, but it was _bloody_ hard to focus.

Even if Reborn was far from the brunet he still managed to catch a whiff of the intoxicating aroma the other man exuded. Propping his elbow on the arm rest, he reached up to play with his black pearl earring.

He'd gotten his ears pierced because of a dare but he didn't regret it. The earring gave him something to play with.

Cracking his neck he flipped the page and continued reading, not noticing the world around him as he continued to study.

This went on for 20 minutes before he realised Reborn's aroma was more concentrated and closer than before. Raising his head he saw the other sitting opposite him while texting on a cell phone.

.

.

.

Reborn suddenly paused as if sensing Tsuna's gaze and made eye contact with the brunet. But he didn't look away instead he levelled the brunet a smouldering look which was actually more contemplative than sexual.

A deep frown made its way onto the man's face and Tsuna raised a questioning brow.

"Are you wearing contacts?"

Tsuna blinked, then mentally winced. He'd noticed the shift in his eye colour a week into his transition, along with several other bodily modifications that made him less than human. The others he could hide, but his new eye colour…not possible. No one had really noticed the change, especially since his eyes had become a reddish-brown.

It wasn't all that different from the colour his eyes had been before.

"I don't wear contacts. My eyes work fine without them." Tsuna mumbled. He forced his gaze back onto the page he was reading. Squinting, he tried figure out where he'd stopped.

"Have your eyes always been red then?" He persisted.

Tsuna snapped his head up with indignation, "Damnit Reborn, I just found my line and I lost it again!"

Tsuna seethed at the amused smirk that was being directed at him before the other's question had registered. He did his best to give the raven a 'what-the-fuck-did-just-ask-me' look, "And my eyes aren't red. Do I look like an albino to you?"

Reborn scoffed, "Nono's son has red eyes, and he has black hair."

Tsuna paused, "Really?" Pressing his pointer finger to his temple he thought back, "Didn't they all have a sort of greenish-brown colour. I remember grandpa's eyes pretty well and it was the same colour."

Reborn froze. Xanxus wasn't exactly Nono's blood. But Tsuna had met the man, hadn't he? "Did you ever met Xanxus?"

Tsuna frowned, "Who's Xanxus?"

There was honest confusion in the brunet's eyes.

"Xanxus is Nono's fourth son." Since his phone was out, he went into the menu and accessed his photo gallery. Finding a picture that had the brat's face, full view, he lifted the screen and showed Tsunayoshi.

No response.

.

.

.

Tsuna congratulated himself and cheered internally for managing to hide his shock. He's never met the man before. He hadn't even known that he had another uncle. But if Tsuna wasn't mistaken. Those characteristics on the man all pointed to Tsuna's own traits. This man was just like him.

Outwardly he just muttered a stunned, "Well, he looks menacing…"

.

.

.

Sighing, Reborn leaned back into the couch.

It seemed Tsunayoshi wasn't even aware that his eyes were now a pinkish-red either. It was a little different from yesterday evening when the brunet's eyes had been a darker shade.

And from what he was seeing with regards to his ward's features, his eyes weren't the only thing that had gone pale. His skin was so white Reborn could see the yellow-red finger shaped bruises on his neck like a brand.

Also, Tsunayoshi had not eaten yet again today. And what's worse, is that Reborn can smell the pungent scent of blood all over his ward.

When he'd ran from Reborn yesterday, he had run to vomit. But vomit bile...or blood?

He mentally cussed.

 **Blood loss** had made the brunet colourless and cold.

It was why Tsunayoshi had himself wrapped tightly in his covers.

Reborn was suddenly tempted to pick the brunet up and carry him to the nearest hospital, complaints be damned, but judging by the way of Tsunayoshi's reaction to people getting close to him. Tsunayoshi would most likely kill them before they could make their intention clear.

Reborn had to call Iemitsu. ASAP.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N:** It feels like a filler chapter but no, the good stuff will be coming soon. Also, yes, Tsuna knows about the Mafia, gets along just fine with Mafiosi and has met and got to know most of Vongola's men. His mother is currently a Vongola as well but Tsuna wanted to stay a civilian.

Till next installment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited 12/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Red eyes followed Reborn as he paced and cursed like a sailor. All directed at his father apparently. Tsuna wondered what his dad said to get him _this_ pissed off.

Suddenly the brunet was glad that the other had left his guns (the man was a Mafioso so Tsuna assumed he had his guns with him) in his room. If not the raven would have been putting holes in the wall from how agitated he was. But Tsuna learned quickly that a mug of expresso always seemed to calm him down.

This lead to Tsuna waiting impatiently for the machine to finish with the much needed caffeine for his disgruntled roommate.

.

.

.

Reborn cursed Iemitsu to high hell and then some. The man was infuriating, when he told Iemitsu what he learned of his son in his mere one day stay, he brushed. It. Off.

The man was in deep fucking denial.

When he told Iemitsu that his son was unstable because of the attack and had developed a homicidal tendencies he said, _that's probably Tuna's teenage rebellion finally acting up._

When he told Iemitsu that his son was traumatised and refusing to eat he said, _he's just boycotting._

When he told Iemitsu that his son's health was failing because of blood loss, possible internal hemorrhaging and that he should prepare for the worst, he just laughed and said, _you're overacting Reborn, that's not like you!_

And here's the kicker, when he mentioned Tsuna never meeting Xanxus, although Iemitsu chuckled a little nervously, he said, _ah, Tuna doesn't know Xanxus, but Xanxus knows him. He had his eye on Tuna during his entire stay when he was little!_

Now Reborn would have to be missing brain cells if he hadn't picked up on Xanxus' interest with his _nephew_.

But Iemitsu, fucking Iemitsu was being a complete retard and disregarding any negative reports given to him about his 'tunafishie'. And worse yet, what sort of father let's a potential Mafia scandal go right over his head or more importantly, ignore it!

Reborn wanted to find the blond imbecile and slam his head violently on a r-

-?!

Suddenly Reborn felt his collar being yanked and he crashed into the loveseat with a spooked expression.

.

.

.

Tsuna laughed wildly on the inside, at the look on the man's face. He hadn't shown any expressions other than blank, smug, amused and probing since Tsuna had first laid eyes on him. This was refreshing.

Sort of.

Ignoring that, Tsuna thrust a mug of expresso in Reborn's calloused hands and squawked, "I've made that thing I saw you drinking yesterday, now calm the fuck down and _drink_ damn you!"

Reborn numbly did as asked.

…

Reborn briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to have a wife… The brunet made a good wife.

The prickling sensation in Reborn's aura lessened.

Relaxing, the brunet slumped in ease, _disaster bloody avoided…_ The brunet honestly expected a shootout from the man and their poor condo wasn't even bullet proof. Tsuna took a deep breath and then choked.

He forgot that he was standing right behind the man. Blunder number three!

Tsuna scrambled back and winced at sting on the edge of his tongue.

 _S_ _hit_ , he thought in annoyance, he accidentally bit himself.

Now it was Tsuna's turn to pace but he, unlike Reborn, was just trying to calm himself down. Which was a stupid move on his part because he was pacing with his blanket dragging at his feet, and stepped on it. This caused him to trip and fall flat on his face. He heard some shifting on the white leather of the loveseat and a chuckle drifted to his heated ears. Tsuna knew Reborn was staring him with that amused smirk, "Need any help?" he asked.

Tsuna muttered, "Oh no, don't mind me, I'm just saying hello to my friend the floor."

A snort was his response as Tsuna slowly made his way to get up on his own.

He brought a slender hand to his nose. No blood.

He sighed with relief. Losing any more blood than he already had was going to send him over the edge. But then again, he was already there. His hunger is continuously building and his mind was numbing. Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly went into an **_animalistic frenzy_** like most fledglings who refused to feed.

Should he…

That man's words suddenly rung in his ears, _I won't let you slip from my sight dear Tsunayoshi. I'll watch you and watch you, until you crack. And when you let go of your foolish attachment, I will celebrate with you in a sea of blood._

Tsuna flinched.

He didn't want people to die because of him. One or two deaths he could care less about, but _dozens_?

What if it was a person with a family to support?

Widowed, orphaned…families left behind to either worry or mourn.

He didn't want people to suffer. Which was ironic considering when push comes to shove he would rather let his victims suffer and enjoy every second of it. With a jolt Tsuna realised his mental state was slightly disturbed. Whether it was because of his prior knowledge of the underground Mafia world or his transformation, he had yet to figure out. But he still had some sense of morality.

Still on the floor he craned his neck and tilted his head towards Reborn with a hungry look.

He wanted to devour this man. Oh, he _really_ wanted too.

But he **_can't…_**

Tsuna started panting lightly as he stood up on shaky legs, his throat so dry he could die. Tsuna frowned.

He doesn't have a choice…

Before he loses his sanity… **He needs to feed.**

"..."

Tomorrow.

He could go out tomorrow and snatch someone.

But what would he do about his 'bodyguard'? If Tsuna says he would be going out, Reborn would be sure to drop everything and follow him. That would be troublesome. However, Tsuna hoped he could trust the man's discretion to follow at a distance. Even if his prayers went straight to hell, he could still hope.

"We're going out tomorrow." he promptly croaked. Reborn just nodded, looking slightly put off.

.

.

.

Reborn studied the brunet carefully and noticed that the other had gotten even worse again, but this time, it happened right in front of his very eyes.

Tsunayoshi's skin had already gone white, but now it was becoming outright transparent. Reborn could see the red and blue of the other's veins with the colour of his eyes becoming a _very_ pale red.

He looked horrible.

Reborn hoped that he was going to the hospital.

Otherwise the hitman would be having to deal with a very distraught boss when he calls Nono to tell him that his 'grandson' let himself die.

Reborn watched as Tsuna hobbled over to the terrace and plopped down into the only seat near the railing. Pulling the blanket further to hide his eyes from the piercing sunlight, he curled up like a cat. A deep grimace curving pouty lips.

 **TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited 12/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sunday**

As the brunet was finishing up with cleaning the kitchen, he paused and eyed the fridge in mild inquiry. Wiping his hands, he made his way to the large refrigerator and pulled both doors open.

"I had a feeling…" Tsuna muttered.

Since having Reborn barge into his life via nosy individuals, the food stocked in his fridge was steadily depleting. Which Tsuna was thankful for by the way. _They would have just gone bad otherwise_.

Mumbling to himself, he flapped around hunting for a pen and paper to make a small (?) shopping list. Peeking back into the fridge he double-checked to see what foods needed buying.

Darting around some more, he checked the kitchen cabinets and went further into the condo to check over the other rooms. To see if they were missing anything.

Fifteen minutes later…

When he finally sat down to check over his list, he began debating whether they needed anything else. He scritched on his little paper with a furrowed brow. Nodding to himself satisfied as he read his list over he leaned back into the couch, and locked gazes with his roommate.

If the brunet had any more blood left to spare it would have rushed to his cheeks. So all Reborn saw when the brunet caught him staring, was an embarrassed scowl. The man's heady aroma drifted over to his hypersensitive nose.

Tsuna was starting to salivate again…

.

.

.

Reborn had been up before the brunet today and was parked at the dining table, suit and all waiting for Tsunayoshi to emerge. When he did the brunet was freshly showered and dressed in tight black ripped jeans with a studded belt and various assortments of hanging chains, only one holding the keys for the front door (Reborn had his spare key, just in case). His top however was a light grey round neck T-shirt with just peak of a white under the shirt and a black leather collar rested around his neck. Bruises hidden.

It suited him, in a sort punkish way.

Now if only his complexion was a bit more flushed, he would have looked ready for a hard fuck.

"…"

 _ **Bad Reborn!**_ He scolded himself.

But as the brunet had took one look at him with a confused frown, saying that they weren't leaving just yet and that Reborn needed to eat breakfast. Reborn had to refrain from retorting. This was a classic case of the pot calling the kettle black to him. Tsunayoshi needed to eat breakfast more than he does. And it was mildly disturbing for him see someone go without for food for so long, much less without water.

Reborn didn't think he'd ever seen Tsunayoshi take so much as a sip.

Breakfast this morning seemed like the typical Japanese style. Traditional rice, miso soup and grilled fish. Plus his expresso on the side instead of green tea. He ate quickly, hoping to escort the brunet to a hospital quickly.

He managed to slip past his distracted ward with his dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. Then went to the sit on the couch before the other could have noticed him. He watched as the brunet moved without processing the action. When he finally began using his head again instead of using muscle memory, he saw him flitting about the condo like a flustered hummingbird.

Which was disturbing. Reborn had to bite his tongue from offering his assistance, since he realised that his ward would have just ignored him.

Despite how Tsunayoshi moved, there was a faint tremor wracking his frame whenever he stayed still for too long.

His ward looked ready to keel over…and die.

So when the brunet sat across from him, he just let the other rest for a minute.

When his ward finally noticed him, he saw his obvious discomfort, "Are you going to be okay?"

The discomfort left, "We'll leave once I get my boots."

Frowning slightly at the list in the other's hand, Reborn asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go with the car?"

Horror twisted the other's features like a flipped switch, "Never! No way! I don't care how convenient it is, _Idon'twanttodie_." He hissed.

Reborn's frown became more pronounced, "Are you seriously planning on carrying all the things on your list back here? _In those_ _crowded streets?_ "

Freezing the brunet sunk into his seat.

.

.

.

They should have had this conversation yesterday…he absently groaned.

A half an hour and several sanity trying threats slash arguments later, Tsuna found himself in the backseat of his Maseratti. Reborn said he would drive. But Tsuna was already a shaking, panicking mess in the backseat, and the car wasn't even turned on yet. Reborn gave him a strange look before cursing out Tsuna's dad in Italian, his eye narrowed in realisation.

Now, the _fun part_ was when Reborn started the car.

Tsuna's infamous shriek had made a surprise guest appearance for the duration of the ride.

.

.

.

When Reborn finally parked the vehicle at their destination, his ward dove out of the backseat like a wild beast breaking free of captivity. He was only mildly amused but heavily pissed, his trigger happy hands were twitching for the familiar feel of his guns hidden under his jacket. Taking a few calming breaths, he removed the key from the ignition and got out of the car.

His ward couldn't have help himself, he reminded himself. And Tsunayoshi _did_ warn him.

He spotted his ward, bent over and hacking out a lung by a running pipe. Blood was dribbling pass his lips and fingers.

Reborn felt his chest go tight at the sight. The non-familiar pang of fear making its presence known.

Tsunayoshi's Hodophobia (Reborn had only just figured out the new, though obvious fact) had irritated his already fragile condition.

He watched as a startled customer went to assist his ward.

Before the poor woman could offer her assistance, Tsunayoshi jumped back with a scared high pitched noise.

But one way or another he managed to assure the woman he was fine and that she should be on her way. She left but still shot the brunet concerned glances all the way to her car. Reborn approached just as he gargled and spit out pink water.

Tsunayoshi gave him a sour glance when he saw Reborn's incredulous expression, "What?" he growled.

Raising an elegant brow, " _Really_ … Fear of vehicles?" Tsuna managed an eye-roll, "How the hell did you get to Tokyo if you act like _that_ on transportation?"

Tsunayoshi deadpanned then turned to stare off to the side in unease, "Uhh…good question. My high school classmate, her name is Hana by the way, she offered to take me with her to Tokyo with her since we were going to attend the same University." he fidgeted. "But when I told her about my fear of…" he made wild gestures at the 'moving death trap', "She said she had a good idea."

Tsuna made a very interesting face at what he was remembering, "On the day we had to leave, I was having cake with Hana and Kyoko-chan, uhh s-she is a _friend_ , I guess. When all of a sudden…nothing. I woke up in Hana's new apartment in Tokyo with the sun rising already, the _day after_."

Reborn trembled, his lips twitching, "Wait…let me see if I got this right."

Tsuayoshi pursed his lips in apprehension, "So, in order to get you to Tokyo in a moving vehicle, she drugged you, probably overdosed you so you ended up knocked for the entire day, just so you wouldn't have a freak out."

Reborn coughed, "What she did was illegal you know."

Tsunayoshi nodded.

"Can I recruit her?"

Tsunayoshi kicked Reborn and ran off into the supermarket like the devil himself was after him. Reborn only watched him go with a smirk.

By the time Reborn sauntered his way into the establishment, Tsunayoshi already began putting things into the trolley and was checking over the list as he went.

Ignoring the gawking housewives he stopped at a distance from the brunet, who turned, blinked at him and continued on his way with an appreciative nod. Reborn couldn't believe the that his already limited amount of consideration was lasting him this long.

.

.

.

Two hours later, Tsuna closed the stacked trunk with a firm slam and turned to Reborn, who was giving him a rather mocking look, " _And you_ didn't want to come with the car." Tsuna gave the man a nasty glare.

"Just take the stuff home, will you. I need to be somewhere." Tsuna seethed.

The raven perked, "I'll follow you with the car."

"No! Just go back. I'll be fine." Tsuna shouted. His throat burned with liquid fire.

"I'm not obligated to obey you." He scoffed.

Tsuna was tempted to knock him unconscious but he resisted. If he had to hit the man, he had to get close to him and if he got _close_ to him, then they would **both** be done for. The benefit falling to Tsuna rather than Reborn.

"Then, just follow at a distance."

Feeling desperate he begged. " _Please_. **Please.** _**Please.**_ "

Reborn stared at him for a long minute before sighing out a positive. Tsuna could have collapsed from exemption. His gave Reborn a watery but truly happy smile, "Thank you."

.

.

.

Reborn damned his ward for throwing that thrice damning smile at him.

Now he was actually going to feel bad for not listening to him but Reborn needed his sudden new suspicions confirmed. Tsunayoshi was aiming for secrecy, he didn't mind Reborn being there but he didn't want him to _see_. The first thing that came to mind was a meeting with a weapons dealer, this was not applicable to Tsunayoshi since Reborn could tell had no experience with any kind of weapon. The second thing to pop into his head was drugs. Here he had paused.

Some of his ward's symptoms were similar to excessive drug intake.

He didn't necessarily care whether his ward was a junkie or not, but he was well within his rights to stop him and report it to Nono.

And that was only _if_ his suspicions were confirmed.

.

.

.

Tsuna continued to walk, his mind far from Reborn since the man was inside the car, his scent was no longer privy to the brunet. Tsuna subtly sniffed the air like a bewitched bloodhound, his eyes on the look-out for suitable prey.

This was a testament to the fact that he was still sane enough to be discreet in his selection.

There were scents that were repulsive, alluring, sickeningly sweet, and so many others that permeated the air and caught his attention. But he was a man on a mission. He was looking for easy prey that had a hint of danger. A face that people wouldn't mind not seeing ever again. And for that he jogged to a shadier side of the district.

He continued his hunt. Eyes looking everywhere and nowhere all at once. His nose twitched and his head snapped right.

Tsuna's eyes flashed a vivid vermillion as he passed an alleyway. In the back of his mind Tsuna internally rolled his eyes at the oncoming cliché he was about to enact. Stalking forward he analysed his prey. Trying to figure out why it caught his attention.

A woman. Not a slut. Older than 25. Judging by the scrubs she was wearing, her occupation was as a nurse. She smelled sharply like antiseptic and freshly spilled blood.

Blood that wasn't hers.

 _ **P**_ _e_ _ **rf**_ _e_ _ **CT…**_

Tsuna felt himself grin manically. He was no longer in control, his instincts were. He made not a sound, as if he was nothing but the air itself.

He glided towards her unguarded back.

His fingernails grew into claws and he let his hidden, aching fangs, lengthen.

He moved with a startling speed, his hand grabbing her nape and smashing her face first into wall. He smelled the tang of blood before he saw it painting the wall.

She was struggling, her voice making startled gasps and abort squeaks that would have been words.

He smiled at her slurring screams and attempts to get away before yanking her backwards. She made eye contact with his face, a terrified scream bubbling in the back of her throat, before slamming her cruelly into the wall.

The force was lessened by a hand gripping his own. She fell from his grasp.

A predator had snuck up on him, he snarled viciously.

The woman was knocked out, he would have her after feeding from this meddling one.

The human was trying to talk to him. Trying to stop him. _Restrain_ him.

But he didn't care.

He was **hungry**.

Tsuna twisted in the man's grasp and put some force into his weight, toppling the man onto the dirty ground. The man was startled and dazed from his sudden tackle.

Ripping a hand away from the now slack grip, he slashed his claws at the man's white shirt. His claws tearing away the fabric to reveal tanned skin.

The pull of this one's blood made Tsuna purr, he dipped his head downward and let his wet pink muscle, swipe at the blood for a taste.

The human began to struggle, just like the other one had. Tsuna laughed.

He was yelling at Tsuna but Tsuna didn't care.

He was _**StArViNg**_!

He quickly latched his lips onto the succulent skin before sinking his fangs into the unwilling body below. Pleasure like nothing before rocked through the brunet's nerves, tingling with burning electricity as it traveled to through his synapses.

Wanting the feeling to persist he began sucking large gulps in earnest, his hips grinding in between the man's parted legs. He rocked and pushed against his prey. Pleasure and liberation was all he felt as he finally fed.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed, Tsuna's big Vampyre reveal.

Till next instalment~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Edited 13/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

He felt loss.

Felt _dread_.

Felt _**anger**_.

He had regained control for an instant and that instant was enough for him to snap out of his haze and scuttle back.

Tsuna panted harshly, his lips still wet with his bodyguard's nourishing blood.

It took a moment to register what he'd actually done before hurrying back to the raven's side. His features twisted in terror and fear. Numbly he searched for a pulse on Reborn's wrist. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a faint fluttering against the pads of his fingertips. _Damn it Reborn, why didn't you listen to me?!_

Tsuna coughed and his stomach contracted.

Tsuna immediately pulled out a pocket knife and a cell phone and rested it beside the man. His hunger was coming back with a vengeance, the blood saturated into the air was slowly clouding his mind. He got up shakily and spun in a panicked circle, looking for something that might calm him down enough to act. He saw the fallen woman and his eyes widened.

He didn't have time to feel bad or disgusted with himself, he immediately dashed towards the red headed nurse. He yanked her up forcefully and sank his teeth, fangs and all into her flesh and yanked his own head viciously backward. He chewed the flesh and muscle in his mouth hurriedly. The violence done to her tender flesh, woke the woman up and she managed a soundless scream and a violent jerk.

Tsuna snapped her neck.

He went back to her body, tearing her clothes and began eating.

He felt his stomach fill and his heart begin its once again arduous task of pumping blood to his pale body. With the blood now running joyously in his veins, he regained a little colour to his cheeks and some of his sanity settle back into place.

Pulling back he grimaced at his sloppily eaten meal.

Remembering Reborn, he rushed back to the man's side and picked up his cell phone, dialling 119. The other end picked up just as Tsuna flick his pocket knife open and stabbed into the meaty part of his bodyguard's shoulder to the area in which he had bitten the other. Worryingly, Reborn did not stir.

He re-sought Reborn's wrist and flapped his hands in a panic when he felt the irregular beats.

"Hello, I need help! He's hurt! I need an ambulance for-" he continued to talk to the woman on the phone for a minute or so telling the other of their location and the condition of Reborn before hanging up. Tsuna pulled him into his arms and tried to keep him warm and at an angle where the blood would not constantly run. He eyed the blood from the wound and grimace at how little it bled.

He took too much...

Hopefully the ambulance would arrive on time. He glanced back at where the woman's remains were left and looked away with a held breath. His thoughts running a mile a minute.

A chuckle came from the mouth of the alleyway. Tsuna snapped his head to face the unknown with glowing vermillion orbs.

 _Oh god no…_ Tsuna stared at the man with startled fear and betrayal.

Amused red eyes gazed fondly over at the carnage deeper in, "My, my, were you _really_ that starved? I have not seen such a messy meal since the savage times of the world." Sniffing in Reborn's direction, "Aren't you going to eat him too? Surely one person was not enough?" he questioned mockingly.

Tsuna shielded Reborn from his sire's sight, "I will feed properly on other prey later." He spat. Tsuna then looked behind him briefly, when he turned back, his sire was just a hair's breath away from his face.

Tsuna fought back his trademark shriek and glared at the older creature, "I need him alive. I don't want _them_ coming here." Tsuna growled.

The red eyes of his sire narrowed and then a humorous chuckle escaped his lips at Tsuna's defensive attitude.

"I see…" Tsuna could tell he knew, he knew exactly what Tsuna was hinting at almost _too_ well, "Then I will dispose of that hindrance for you." He said referring to the carcass and throwing a wet cloth at Tsuna's face, "Good children need to clean themselves up after a meal." He laughed.

Tsuna had ignored him and hastily began wiping at his mouth and hands. Lest he gives the personnel on the emergency ambulance reason to report him to the police.

Glancing back into the alley, Tsuna saw no trace of the body, his sire and mostly importantly, the blood that signified the scene of a crime. Grudgingly, Tsuna whispered a 'thank you' to his sire, an echo of the man's chuckling resounding in response, just as the wailing of the sirens became audible.

He reluctantly let go of the barely alive body and went to attract the attention of the vehicle to their spot, then ran back into the alley to check on Reborn. His was already becoming cold.

Tsuna's breath hitched, he looked out to see men garbed in white exiting the vehicle, "Over here! Hurry!" he shouted over urgently.

They hurried over.

Tsuna's body was covered in Reborn's blood, his blade and the handkerchief tucked away, and his phone forgotten to the side.

"Save him!"

.

.

.

Several pairs of eyes watched in shocked disbelief as a suited male was carted into the white vehicle and a heavily sedated brunet along with him.

When the ambulance left, four figures came out of hiding in different areas, completely ignorant to what had actually happened. Two men grouped together and went into the alleyway to investigate. One heading for the still running car to take it back to the condominium and last, a woman was on the phone waiting for her boss to pick up.

A click was heard and before Iemitsu could even speak, she began reporting to him.

.

.

.

From above, pearly white teeth bared into a savage grin. Tsunayoshi really was the best. His _son_ was truly a creature of deceit.

 **TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edited 13/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _Reborn couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he regrets not listening to his ward._

 _Now here he lay with black spots dancing in his vision from the tugging pain. And the weakness from losing his own precious, crimson blood. He'd stopped struggling for a while now, just letting the brunet have his way with him._

 _His breaths were coming in short, stuttering pants. Pain and pleasure muddling his mind in his last moments._

 _Weakly lifting a hand he thread it through the brunet's spiky brown locks and tugged it lightly. Tsuna seemed to stop his feeding and lift his face to Reborn at the mild gesture. He let his hand fall._

 _Reborn himself was oblivious to this._

 _"Stupid brat." He uttered before his breathing slowed and his body began to lose consciousness._

* * *

 **Wednesday**

Eyelids suddenly slid open in shock.

Reborn promptly sat up breathing harshly through his nose. There was a burning throbbing on his right shoulder and just under his clavicle. As he went to lift his right hand to clutch onto his injured arm, hands encased in long red open mouth sleeves reached out and held him still.

He recognised these hands.

Reborn fought not to squint his blurred eyes at the other. "Fon." He greeted. "Have you figured it out?"

"It wasn't hard seeing as you left the clues for me out into the open." He grumbled, "What if someone other than myself had figured it out? That was careless of you Reborn."

Reborn rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Civilians can't read it to save their lives and Mafioso are no better."

Fon eyed him in amusement, "I'm assuming that you remember what happened, correct." Reborn glared.

Chuckling a little he decided to have mercy, "He attacked you in a state of frenzy. I'm actually quite surprised, but grateful, that he did not drain you dry." Here Fon smiled in dry humour, "Which is a miracle in itself. But considering you died approximately three times when in the operating room…" he shrugged.

Reborn huffed and slowly brought a hand, dancing with yellow flames, to his shoulder.

He admit that he'd let his guard down.

He had been surrounding himself amongst normal people for most of his long life and with the way _the others_ acted, they seemed just like any other human. In Reborn's head, he'd categorised them as either 'one' or 'the other'.

The raven had completely forgotten to even _consider_ that Tsunayoshi may not even be human anymore.

Reborn frowned. "…where's the kid?"

Fon blinked in open curiosity at the tone in which Reborn had asked his question. "He's in class right now." Reborn's expression became further displeased.

Fon brought a sleeve up to hide his lips as they twitched.

"You know… He's been coming to check in on you every day since they brought you in." Fon didn't know why but he had felt that Reborn needed to know. "When he comes, he doesn't sit or talk or do anything at all. In fact he just stands and stares at you with this angry look on his face. He usually stays for a solid thirty minutes before leaving." At this Reborn smirks and Fon actually rolls his eyes.

"So who's watching him right now?"

Fon tilted his head, "About that, the Nono, Iemitsu, Enrico and the Varia are in town." Reborn looks mildly disturbed at hearing this.

"When they –the Varia- heard of the situation, Xanxus actually _offered_ to watch him." Reborn's face went beyond blank.

Fon continues, "Nono hasn't yet made his decision though." Reborn huffed a flat laugh at this. Of course Nono would stall.

Nono might pretend to play oblivious, but the man wasn't stupid. Plus with Reborn's opinion in his daily reports, there wasn't a chance in hell that Nono's youngest would ever get his mitts on Tsunayoshi.

Feeling that the pain in his left shoulder had eased considerably he dropped his hand and made to get up.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Fon asked uneasily.

Sighing harshly he gave his friend a dry look, "Believe it or not, Xanxus has a sexual interest in the kid."

Fon's lips went into a straight, grim line, his dark red eyes narrowed. _Oh my… That might be bad._

.

.

.

Meanwhile Tsuna was in his classroom trying to stall from actually leaving.

The short brunet _almost_ preferred Reborn over Xanxus. But honestly the brunet hadn't been expecting to actually meet his **senior** anytime soon. Senior, because Tsuna's eyes hadn't been mistaken, the man was indeed a Vampyre.

Incidentally, the minute Tsuna had stepped into the condo, the bigger man's nostrils had flared and he'd grabbed the brunet around the throat in his instinctive anger of another dangerous Vampyre being in close proximity, and instinct had told the man to erase the threat.

Xanxus had to have been restrained by Iemitsu and Enrico for doing that.

Tsuna didn't hold anything against him for it. Vampyre instincts were hard to ignore.

When Xanxus had managed to calm down five hours later he put the pieces of Tsuna's situation together and snarled wordlessly in the quivering brunet's direction. Then, when the others in his abode weren't looking, Xanxus had walked up to him and harshly whispered that he was going to find Tsuna's sire and slaughter him for taking the brunet away from him.

Speechless was what he was when he heard the anger filled words.

Tsuna hated his sire sure but he'd prefer _him_ over Xanxus any day not he was scared of uncle per say he just felt uncomfortable around the man.

In light of the other Vampyre's presence, his sire's all seeing eyes no longer felt oppressing but more along the lines of distracting. And right now he needs all the distraction he could get from his uncle's possessive gaze.

Tsuna fidgeted on his bench with a grimace.

He wishes humans weren't so slow in healing, but Tsuna had to remind himself that he'd almost killed his own bodyguard, and that he wasn't supposed to be angry at anyone but himself for the man's unwanted absence. Still, he couldn't help it.

Not to mention there was Xanxus' amused expression every time he wanders back into the condo in the dead of night, after a particularly troublesome hunt.

Now that Tsuna had tasted blood, like the new born he was, he was always hungry and always heading off when everyone was supposedly asleep, to feed (or eat, given his mood).

He's already killed so many people in a mere three days, he was practically starting to reek of blood.

Tsuna whimpered as he glanced at his watch, he'd stalled long enough that the long haired screaming banshee would bust into the University any minute now if the brunet didn't find his rear out and into the limo.

Ugh…He did not want to go home….Especially in that _damn moving_ **monstrousity!**

.

.

.

Tsuna thinks he might be getting better at bargaining his way out of Squalo forcing him into a car. He legs ached and his hunger was coming back but walking back home was worth it. Although the screaming banshee complained that 'the stinking building needs a fucking elevator!'

Tsuna wholeheartedly concurs.

.

.

.

The moment he stepped foot into the living room, Tsuna cocked his head. "Grandpa and Iemitsu are missing." He observed.

But there was an extra person in the room. That was supposed to be keeping an eye on Reborn.

 _Then that must mean…_

He waved at the man with a meek smile while stubbornly ignoring Xanxus' presence in the room and ran with a bounce in his step to where the other man was at the terrace.

This man wasn't like the typical Mafioso, he was nice and clearly asian. But Tsuna didn't doubt the man's skills whilst on the job. According to grandpa, Fon was one of Rinato's colleagues, an elite in the Mafia world. It was only right that he stayed by the side of his friend to watch over his recovery.

"Reborn woke up?" Tsuna questioned a tad too desperately.

Fon chuckled, "Yes. He's with the Nono and CEDEF boss right at this very moment."

Tsuna looked a bit squeamish at that but that's not what he wanted to know. "Uhm, is Reborn getting replaced?" Tsuna made comical eye gestures at Xanxus then out the door.

Fon coughed to mask his laughter, "I _assume_ so. Nono might recall Reborn back to Italy if he thinks he cannot handle the job." He didn't want to give the young man any false hopes but even to his ears the statement was unlikely. Reborn never does anything by halves.

He was stubborn like that.

"You must be really close to Reborn to want him to stay with you." He commented with a smile.

Tsuna looked as though he swallowed a bug before promptly deadpanning. "Two days of interaction time is not nearly enough time for me to get close to someone as suspicious and perverted as that _weirdo_." The front door opening and closing went unnoticed to the duo.

"Ah, yes. Reborn is rather eccentric at ti—" Fon eyes bugged as he registered the other word, " _Perverted?_ "

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "He's been harassing me ever since I bumped into him as a first greeting." He huffed and then started grumbling.

Tsuna paused as if something had suddenly occurred to him and then blushed, "I hope he has amnesia from Sunday." He grumbled inaudibly.

He ignored the long haired banshee, Enrico and Xanxus openly eavesdropping. A small trickle of bloodlust escaping the black haired man at the topic of conversation.

Another trio had paused to take in the sight of the martial artist and the University student conversing, the long haired male appearing flustered.

Fon floundered for a bit, "But has he…" the Chinese male made questionable gestures at Tsuna's slender frame, "You know…u-uhm, _touched_ you…?" Xanxus bristled.

Tsuna went bright red, he shook his wildly.

Granted it was the other way around and there was no actual skin on skin contact.

Tsuna froze, he smelled the other man before he had managed to sneak up behind him. Yellow sleeved arms, cuffed around the wrists, snuck around his hips and pressed the brunet comfortably onto the man behind him. The action reminiscent to the incident in the kitchen on the first day.

Unable to help himself, Tsuna went limp in submission, his pupils blown wide in pleasure and a sultry smile twisting his lips. Tsuna craned his head upwards and gave Reborn a provocative leer.

.

.

.

Fon's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline at the wanton display.

Hearing it from his friend was one thing, seeing it in person was another. Newborn Vampyres that were once human tend to only have emotional instability and uncontrollable bloodlust. An enhanced sex drive was something new.

.

.

.

Reborn held back a grin at the reaction.

From what Fon had pieced together and relayed earlier, it seemed that his ward had been turned unwillingly into a Vampyre and was refusing to feed at first. A common occurrence among former humans.

Fon could never relate. Considering that he was naturally born as one.

While it was great having a Vampyre for a friend, getting any solid information from him was outright impossible and Reborn wasn't exactly stupid enough to go to the fantasy books written by _humans_ to consult his ward's condition.

He supposed that it would be fun to figure it out naturally as they go along.

Though the only other piece of information Fon had given him was that the only Vampyres that resided in Japan were of the Hibari clan. They don't tend to socialise, or willingly leave their territories, and as far as Fon knew, there was not one member of the clan residing in _Tokyo_.

Fon had snarled, fangs bared and black feathers fluttering around his angry frame, muttering of an **outsider**.

Reborn knew that it wasn't exactly his business, considering the fact that Reborn wasn't a Vampyre. But then again, he wasn't exactly human himself either.

 **TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edited 13/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my son?!" Iemitsu screeched.

Reborn and Fon gazed into the living room with bemused looks while Tsuna purred ignorantly.

Iemitsu and Xanxus were fuming; large seeping miasma flowed from their bodies. The infamous X gun and pickaxe were ready for action.

And blood.

Tsuna was too out of it; he wouldn't have given a crap about his relatives gearing up for a fight that could possibly have destroyed the condo.

That was, until the Chinese Vampyre tugged him away from the man he considers a walking aphrodisiac.

Fon's fiery and spicy scent snapped him straight out of his delirium.

Fifteen minutes later after a one-sided shouting match and a smirking Reborn, everyone sat comfortably on the couch set. Tsuna was avoiding Reborn's gaze for two reasons he did not want disclosed.

"…"

The memory of the alleyway incident flashed under his eyelids and he blushed a deep red. Hence the reason he was looking away and sitting as far as physically possible from the man. At least Reborn was being considerate enough to not expose his revealed state.

Nono gave his grandson a contemplative stare. "The wound itself was shallow, how is it that you were almost barren of blood from a shallow wound like that old friend? Not to mention there was barely any blood on the ground, much less on Tsunayoshi's clothes to insinuate that you bled out."

Tsuna made an offending noise while Reborn wisely chooses to stay silent. If the raven said anymore then his grandpa would get clued in.

Tsuna spoke up, "You don't need to know why grandpa. Trust me." He made solemn eye contact with the old man. "It isn't in your best interest not to know."

Nono hid his surprise at seeing wide eyes stained with active Sky flames. Reborn had told him of Tsuna being unaware of his own flames. But as an older Sky Nono refused to be cowed in the face of another Sky.

"Reborn is my subordinate Tsunayoshi." Tsuna didn't bat an eye, "You hurt him and I need to know why." Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"In Reborn's line of work, getting hurt is nothing extraordinary. There's nothing else to be said."

Nono stared down Tsuna oppressively, "He is an important ally."

"I. Do. Not. Give. A. Fuck." Tsuna growled. Iemitsu and Enrico gasped at Tsuna's language.

Reborn kicked Tsuna's shin with a wordless glare, he glared right back.

Nono only raised an eyebrow, observing their interaction and disregarding Tsuna's disrespect.

"That is a funny thing to say when the two of seem to be so close." Nono drawled.

Tsuna glanced away from his roommate, eyes wide with mockery when he locked gazes with the old man, "Close. _Close?_ " Tsuna chuckled darkly, "If I so much as get **_close_** to him I feel like wanting to ride him like a bitch in heat while watching the light fade from his eyes. I want to _bath_ in his blood grandpa. And if you leave whatever poor soul with me, should you recall Reborn, then the same fate will be upon their shoulders if you leave them to my not so tender mercies."

Iemitsu leaned away from his son, there was a hint of insanity shading his son's expressive eyes.

The blond swallowed thickly, "Tsunayoshi, what happened to you?"

Tsuna snapped burning orange onto Iemitsu and snarled, "My freedom was stolen from me."

A frown crawled its ways onto Nono and Iemitsu's faces. "I belong to _**him**_ now. And I don't have a choice but to belong to him." He spat. "What the hell do you think _happened_ to me?!"

Enrico felt sweat roll down from his temple, "But little Tsu-kun, you always have a choice. You don't belong to anyone."

Xanxus and Fon both scoffed, drawing attention to them. "The brat doesn't have a choice. The fucking scum won't leave him be until he's good dead."

Enrico gave his younger brother a inquiring look, "And do you know?"

Xanxus glared, "I'm the same fucking way."

Tsuna tensed and scowled.

He hated him. He did. But he did not wish his sire death.

Considering Vampyres are not creatures of the books. They live and breathe just like any other person but their long life spans and diseased blood was more than a little cause for concern among humans, not to mention their new blood borne abilities.

Plus his Sire acted on emotion when he turned Tsuna. He could never blame him. Because had been told the reason why.

"Well? Tsunayoshi-kun, don't you think that would be the best course of action?" Nono asked.

Tsunayoshi blinked, "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Enrico cocked an eyebrow, "The location of the man backing you into a corner. Will you tell us who and where he is?"

Xanxus and Fon's eyes became slitted in anticipation.

.

.

.

Reborn wanted to sigh in misery. There was nothing he could say. While Nono had used him as an excuse to come to Japan, he'd actually come to gauge the instability of his grandson's mental state. The man witnessing firsthand Tsunayoshi's unusual behavior. Not to mention everything about the brunet had changed after being attacked.

Nono was severely pissed though the man did not show it.

Reborn watched Tsunayoshi take a long moment to absorb their claimed solution to his problem.

An eerily calm expression overtaking his face and for the first time in Reborn's and presumably in the other's lives. They'd outright flinched at someone who was considered a civilian.

For Reborn, this was not the case.

Tsuna had proven himself to be very much a non-civilian.

"You will not lay a finger on my Master…!" he hissed brutally.

Iemitsu and Enrico stared incredulously at the young man. They were spluttering at his hateful rejection and the title in which he had called the man.

Xanxus glared, "He's chaining you down! You're just gonna let the scum get away with it?!"

Tsuna gritted his teeth for a second then exploded, "OF COURSE I'M GONNA LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT! _VONGOLA_ RUINED _**HIS**_ LIFE!" His current glare could freeze continents if it could.

Reborn's eyes widened in shock. _…what?_

.

.

.

"I hate him… I hate him so much for taking it out on me, when all he wants to do was hurt _**you**_." Tsunayoshi whispered in admittance. "Just leave us alone. I may not care about Vongola itself but I care about everyone else in it, mom especially. I don't mind suffering for your sake…"

Fon pursed his lips and leaned back. Everyone else remained quiet for a while.

Nono and Enrico's faces were the epitome of displeasure despite all their volatile emotions being directed at themselves. They had made an enemy of someone and now that some _one_ hurting someone they cared about. Tsunayoshi couldn't even defend himself much less hurt another person without feeling bad afterwards. It was the reason why Iemitsu honored the brunet's request of leaving him a civilian.

Now, that doesn't seem to be the case anymore.

"Mafia?" Xanxus questioned. His face was twisted in heavy surprise, he had not recalled any of their kin in Sicily aside from the Giglio Nero and they, much like Fon's former clan, always kept to themselves.

The only other enemies they made, that happened to have Vampyre backing, were the Russians and even they seemed unlikely to hunt down the brunet to get to them.

Why?

Because only one man held a grudge.

.

.

.

Fon had pretty much the same thoughts as Xanxus but he'd already figured everything out.

Vongola had made an enemy out of an older Vampyre in a previous generation and said creature was seeking out a lamb to sacrifice.

Tsunayoshi being the lamb and his humanity the sacrifice.

Fon frowned in thought.

He was barely two hundred and only recently began running with the Italian side of the spectrum where Dying Will runs the underground. The incident must have taken place before his birth, he surmised. And if that was the case, then Tsunayoshi belonged to an _Old_ Vampyre.

The older the creature the stronger they are, the more powerful their bonds become should they _foster Children._

 _No wonder Tsuna was against us trying to kill his sire._

.

.

.

Tsuna gazed at Xanxus when he'd spoken, then went unbidden towards Reborn. The man was perfuming the air with an electric sweetness, his state of mind just a bit on edge. Feeling him staring, Reborn looked up.

He forced his gaze unto his grandpa's and continued, "There's nothing more you can do for me."

Iemitsu winced. The way his baby had said it, sounded so final.

But…

"Tsuna, do you think that running away is even an _option_?" Tsuna gave him a questioning look, "To the Mafia."

"Oh." he uttered.

Iemitsu slumped when Tsuna shook his head in the negative.

Of course his grandpa wouldn't back down like his dad would. The old man and Enrico persistently tried to get Tsuna to believe that he could get away. That they could protect him.

Tsuna remained adamantly in the negative.

.

.

.

Three hours later, after Tsuna had retired to his room. The trained Mafiosi gathered with solemn faces. Enrico was the one to voice his father's words, "We will go against Tsuna's wishes and hunt the man down." Enrico gave his little brother a look in askance. "And all we have to do is to kill him?"

Xanxus grumbled, "Yes, the only way for the scum to leave the brat be, would be to kill him." He paused, thinking of an explanation, "Example, chalk it up to a flame technique that ties one trash to another. If we don't kill the scum then the brat will never be freed."

Iemitsu and Enrico nodded in understanding.

Unfortunately, Nono informed them that they were over staying their welcome and had to return to Italy. But the watchers would have the additional duty of finding Tsunayoshi's attacker and taking him out. Whilst Xanxus was not pleased in the slightest by the decision, he did not complain, though he did offer to leave a couple of his Varia operatives behind. His father accepted.

They were dealing with another Mafioso after all.

Nono gave both Fon and Reborn a stern glance. "I want to the two of you to continue as before. Fon, observe from a distance, Reborn keep close and keep trying to get through to him. His new way of thinking is unwanted." Reborn gave minute nod.

"And also, when the obstacle has been removed, _bring_ Tsunayoshi to Palmero. He does not belong here anymore."

With Nono's attention on Reborn, Fon glanced behind him briefly and sighed behind his sleeve. It seems that Tsunayoshi has left for another hunt.

.

.

.

"…"

Tsuna wondered how long he could get away with remaining among the humans. He heard a disembodied voice humming to him and Tsuna discreetly relaxed.

As he was walking down a nearly abandoned street, the heels of his shoes tocking on the concrete just as another pair of footsteps fell into step behind him. He stopped and turned back to see who his companion was. It wasn't his Sire, the man was still watching him at a distance and he _feel_ the man through his stare.

He sighed as he locked gazes with obsidian orbs. He thought he got away from him.

For some reason he wasn't all that surprised that it was him.

He was going to be confronted sooner or later. After all, Tsuna _did_ almost kill him.

"Well hello there Reborn…how may I be of service tonight?" he called a touch sarcastically.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N:** If something comes across as off in this chapter please tell me, something was bugging me about it! Also next chapter will be flirting and a weird situation.

Till next installment!


	10. Chapter 10

**Edited 13/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Reborn rolled his eyes at his ward, not that he could see him do it, Reborn was wearing his trademark fedora.

"What do you think you're doing out this late?"

The brunet gave him a blank stare then turned to face him fully, "Can't you tell?"

The flash of a sharp fang as he spoke was a dead give-away. Tsunayoshi was going to feed tonight.

He began to walk and jerked his chin for his ward to accompany him, "How many?"

.

.

.

Tsuna had scowled at the man but followed him regardless, the man was lucky that Tsuna wasn't exactly starving anymore or he would be a dead man walking. Then came the question.

"'How many' what?" he inquired.

Tsuna felt the raven give him a dry look, "How many people did you kill?" he asked flatly.

 _Ohh…_ He heard his Sire laugh at him through their link, openly eavesdropping.

But now that he thought about it, how many indeed. "I wasn't counting… After I made sure that you survived, I left the hospital and went on a killing spree." He stated absently. Not even the least bit bothered by his statement.

"Why weren't you drinking before?" he questioned.

Here Tsuna burst into bitter chuckles, "I was just being a stubborn brat. Master told me that it'd get bad if I didn't drink but I hadn't expected it to be _that_ bad…" he sighed, "It was also me being suicidal. I… wasn't expecting _this_. Being turned…" Tsuna remembered being drained, the burning, tearing pain in his jugular. His pleas for mercy.

Just before he could be drained completely dry, _he'd_ pulled away, biting into _his_ wrist and then sucking harshly. Messily.

Then a pair of warm lips was pressed to his own and he'd automatically opened his mouth to receive his Master's diseased blood. Big mistake **number one**.

The moment Tsuna swallowed it, he'd begun his metamorphosis.

His heart had gone into overdrive and was working to replenish his lost blood.

His Sire's saliva had closed the puncture marks on his neck, not a sign of his injury had pointed towards a Vampyre attack. The only thing that insinuated an attack _at all_ was the blood soaked into his sweater.

"Why won't you let them, free you?"

Tsuna grimaced, "From my Master?"

Reborn nodded.

"He… He had his reasons. I suppose. There's no need to kill him… It's not like I'm actually dead though and in dire need of being avenged."

A hollow laugh. "…I hate him." He repeats weakly. "But the hate will pass… Emotions are transient like that." He reasoned. But honestly, it was just in his nature to be forgiving like that.

"You didn't answer my question."

Tsuna shrugged, "He's mine, just as much as I'm _his_. If they killed him, I might snap and go completely insane. So no. I don't want them to _free_ me." Reborn frowned under the rim of his fedora. A sudden look of understanding crawling into his eyes.

"You actually have choice in this?" Reborn cocked his head to look back at him.

Tsuna quickly glanced away from his blatant staring of his bodyguard's neck.

He struggled to respond, "Not really no."

Tsuna deadpanned, "I'd like to think that I do however."

Reborn nodded, his lips slightly quirked in humour as they continued to walk in companionable silence, the hubbub of the Tokyo nightlife, white noise.

.

.

.

The man hadn't expected his ward to be so lax about the questioning but he supposed that it was Tsunayoshi's way of saying he was more comfortable with speaking with a former _victim_ than with non-victims who would overreact, granted Tsunayoshi's victims all end up dead.

You know, now that Reborn thinks about it there was only two individuals he could think of from the top his head that would accept his ward no questions asked, with regards to his predicament. And that would be Tsunayoshi's own mother and one Hayato Gokudera, the younger brother of an ex-girlfriend of his.

He peeks back at his shorter companion and asks what has been bugging him since he woke up.

"Why didn't you kill me?" he asks point blank.

.

.

.

The question is so sudden, Tsuna sputters, "Did you _want_ me to kill you?"

Reborn throws him a, you-know-what-I-mean glare.

Tsuna deadpans and sighs, "I panicked. I felt like I couldn't let you die." He smiles wryly, "Then there's grandpa and dad. Well... I mean, I wouldn't have the foggiest clue how to hide the fact that I killed _the greatest hitman to ever walk the earth_. Fon's words not mine." Reborn's lip twitched.

"Why aren't you questioning why I'm not freaking out, or not trying to get even with you for almost killing me?"

Tsuna winced here, oh he wanted to do just that but if he knew anything about his roommate, it was the fact that the man was barely ruffled. He gazed speculatively at Reborn, "There's no reason for me to question anything, I guess. But…"

He threw Reborn a sharp glare, "I'm not sorry for attacking you. I told you. I told you to stay away, and you do what? Rush in like some knight in shining armour just because…what?" he gave Reborn a mocking look, "You thought I was attacking an innocent civilian. A helpless woman."

Reborn frowned, "What do you mean?"

"That woman was a murderer. She reeked of her victim's blood and empty despair." Tsuna suddenly invaded Reborn's personal space, "I was hungry. She was vile. _Perfect prey_." He purred.

Feeling a bit high off of Reborn's scent he pressed a quick soft kiss to the man's pulse on his neck. An innocent but threatening gesture.

The man froze and Tsuna smirked "Don't fret koi. I wouldn't dare hurt you this time…"

.

.

.

Instead of being startled or giving the brunet the expected reaction, he decided to mess with him. His ward was unexpectedly daring tonight.

By the way he was acting, Reborn would have thought he were a sex demon instead of a Vampyre. Especially with Tsunayoshi's comment regarding his scent. Demons were drawn to humans based off of the stench of their souls. One un-demon-like quality that drew Reborn from that train of though, was his ward's reasoning in choosing prey. Tsunayoshi feeds from the wicked only, whereas an actual demon could give two fucks about who their prey was. A trait that himself possesses.

Reborn pressed a rough palm into the small of Tsunayoshi's back, his face tilted downward as if to kiss him, "Is that a proposition?" he murmured.

The brunet seemingly snapped himself out of his lust-induced trance, a dark red flush tainted his cheeks.

As Tsunayoshi tried to pull away Reborn locked his right hand with his left, effectively trapping the brunet in his arms.

"H-hey, I didn't m-m-mean anything weird by th..at…!" he stuttered and squeaked. His enhanced strength all but forgotten in the face of embarrassment, and Reborn took full advantage of that.

Chuckling sinisterly, he startled the brunet enough to swoop down and return the favour for that kiss.

Of course Reborn was going to humiliate his ward for even doing something like that. Reborn prided himself on being the assertive one after all.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wha-?!_ Reborn wasn't doing what he thinks he's doing! Was he?!

He started internally shrieking when the light sting of the shallow bite was applied with a slight sucking sensation. Tsuna's blush crawled down his neck as he realised what the man was doing.

He was giving him a hickey!

Tsuna held back a moan. The man just had to choose a sensitive spot didn't he.

Tsuna felt a pleasurable tingle then his knees gave out on him. Reborn didn't allow for him to fall, much less pull away.

After a heartbeat or two, Reborn released the marked skin with a satisfied hum, giving the wet skin a light blow. He grinned as the brunet shivered.

Tsuna's arms had unbidden, risen to clutch onto the man, head lolling to one side. He whimpered breathlessly.

Unconsciously the brunet slid his hand up Reborn's sleeve, going further up then coming into contact with silky raven spikes, his fingers threading carefully, seductively.

The look on Reborn's face was of mild surprise and heavy curiosity.

He smiled sweetly, his fangs however, ruined the innocent look the brunet was portraying. He slowly turned his head to face the man, their faces and lips dreadfully clo—

"Tsu-kun?!" came a startled feminine exclamation.

Tsuna and Reborn pushed each other and sprang away from each other. Tsuna suddenly heard an all-round murmuring. Tsuna wished there was rock he could crawl under…

He'd forgotten they were in public…!

 **TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edited 13/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Thursday**

 _Dame. Dame. Dame._

What the hell was he thinking, running away from Kyoko-chan like that?!

 _Now she's definitely gonna get the wrong idea_. Tsuna moaned lowly in despair.

And worse yet, he hadn't fed last night… His stomach clenched and his throat burned briefly. It wasn't as bad as when he was purposefully starving himself though. Urgh… He might need to **eat** someone instead of _drinking_ from them, grandpa has a sharp eye on him now and he can't afford to be hungry in his presence.

"..."

Not to mention his grandpa actually smelled unusually tasty for a Mafia Boss (this, Tsuna found heavily disturbing). And Tsuna needs to last his scrutiny and presence for an extra day or so.

Speaking of, his dad and uncles were eyeing him for the longest while.

Oh, he knew _why_ they were really staring.

Tsuna had slammed the front door wide open in his haste to crawl under his sheets last night to bother sneaking back in.

His dad and uncle Enrico were spooked at the loud bang, weapons drawn, and when both the brunet and Reborn flashed past them in a panicked rush. They gawked.

He was well aware they were confused because they'd seen him head to his room after their talk and hadn't noticed when he, much less Reborn had left the room. Or the building for that matter.

Tsuna had to stop himself from outright sobbing last night, when he had turned to see the cause of his distress, sitting on his bed while smirking at him in that annoying, condescending way.

He'd unconsciously grabbed the man's hand and had pulled him along. Tsuna wished the man had pulled away from him...or something!

Though at the moment Fon had Reborn on the veranda, they had been arguing for a while. He did wonder what Reborn had done to deserve the nice man's ire.

Thinking of Reborn made him remember the petite ginger again.

Tsuna slammed his head on the table, hard.

He was going to have a lovely bruise…

.

.

.

Tsuna self consciously rubbed the spot where Reborn had marked him. His uncles disapproval at the sight of it were making him uncomfortable but weirdly enough when his grandpa had seen the mark, he just took one look at Reborn and then let out a resigned sigh. To which had taken to donning a surprised look. An honest to god look of surprise

Which was weird on levels Tsuna did not want to acknowledge.

'Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Tsunayoshi…'

The disembodied voice made Tsuna jump.

He forgot his Sire was still connected, "Like you've ever been to Egypt…" he inaudibly grumbled. Xanxus glanced at him with a frown.

It had been a while since he'd last spoken to him via telepathy. When he'd been refusing meals, his Sire had all but been cooing and tempting in his mission of making Tsuna an independent Vampyre. Now that Tsuna is currently less suicidal or ravenous, he doesn't really know how to react to it.

'Oh but I have! An old man needs to have his hobbies you know.' Tsuna only found that statement a smidge amusing. His Sire looked middle-aged but was several centuries old in actuality.

His sire was quite handsome truth be told.

Realising that he was being stared at suspiciously, Tsuna deadpanned.

"Wait just a minute," he muttered to his Sire.

The brunet got up from the table and moved to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, an excuse to get away from everyone's hearing range, "Are you coming to classes today?" he asked his Sire.

'Not for a while kiddo. Papa is exhausted.' Tsuna rolled his eyes; another thing that could make him actually stand the man, was the fact that he did not want Tsuna as a slave or a lover (god forbid). But a _son_.

...He's still scared out of wits just standing next to the older creature though.

Well, he _did_ force Tsuna to become something he did not want to be. Tsuna would be more than a little disturbed if he actually _did_ trust the man easily after his trickery.

'I will still watch over you though. Still, thank god those annoying children are leaving soon.' He could feel his Sire's bubbling happiness at that.

He grabbed the pre-seasoned meat from the fridge and went to pick up some pots and pans, "You really hate Vongola don't you…" he whispered under the cover of the clanging.

His Sire suddenly went quiet but his presence still lingered in the back of his mind. _Odd._

Sighing quietly, he continued to make breakfast, only casting a brief glance at the two still arguing ravens when they finally re-entered the living room.

.

.

.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes and silently raged. Reborn was encroaching on unclaimed territory and making merry of it. As if it was a joke.

But he couldn't exactly complain, Reborn was a flighty bastard that went through lovers like clothing. He'd lose interest in his brat sooner or later.

On another note, it was a shame that he hadn't been the one to _turn_ the brunet. As a master to a fledgling, there is an invisible thread of control. The very thread he wanted to tie him and the brat together, but that was impossible now. Someone else had claimed his prize. And now, while the brunet hated his scum master for unwillingly turning him, he empathized with him for whatever reason.

And that was bad.

Especially considering the way Tsuna acted as if there was an invisible person standing right beside him. Xanxus had concluded that the brat's master had a telepathic skill. It was likely; the brat's master was aware of the current situation and is taking pre-emptive measures in securing his own safety.

Which was troublesome since he wants the bastard _dead_.

If a Vampyre Master dies. The _foster child_ of the Vampyre is released from the tragedy of death, should they choose to love another Vampyre.

Human turned Vampyres are vulnerable to death by drinking the diseased blood of or being bitten by another of their kind, and can only feed off of the blood from their master. The faint cloying sensation surrounding the brunet however gave Xanxus the impression that the brat had not drunk of his master since the day of his _rebirth_. This Vampyre cared for the brat it seemed.

He still wants him dead though.

He knows that they live long lives, so the brat becoming his is just a matter of time.

.

.

.

After serving breakfast and doing lunch prep, Tsuna squirreled himself onto the veranda with his nose buried in his textbook. Of course that went without saying that his bodyguard followed him too. It was just Tsuna was too absentminded to notice. And his Sire was another matter altogether.

Tsuna had an afternoon class today. Just a simple lecture, nothing really of note. So it really wouldn't matter if he was absent today. But Tsuna doesn't want to skip anymore classes or his hours were going to suffer. Plus he promised Hana not to start giving up and if he did. Then she was going to be right there to kick his ass into gear

But that's _exactly_ why Tsuna doesn't want to go to class.

He doesn't hear the sound of the doorbell ringing and Reborn getting up to answer it.

He was still agonising over the mess that was his life.

And the fact that Kyoko had seenwhat she did, she'd have probably scurried off to Hana and probably told her all about his _shocking_ new sexual orientation (Tsuna was still straight thankyouverymuch but he couldn't help himself around Reborn!).

And even though Hana damn well _knows_ his tastes, the taller brunet was definitely going to tease him!

"Nnnoooooooo..." he moans out in despair once again.

.

.

.

He heard a scoff.

A scoff he didn't want to hear from a certain person until he was a bit more mentally prepared.

He jerkily turned to stare into menacing dark blue eyes. And what's worse was the sheepish expression on the other female standing beside her.

Tsuna needed a rock.

Or at the very least a hole to hide in for the next century or so.

His Sire snorted at his sudden cowardice. Tsuna ignored him.

"Sawada~" the brunet hadn't heard the girl refer to him by his last name since graduation, so he was rightfully cautious.

"I didn't know you swing that way…" she deadpanned.

Tsuna copied her, "I don't."

Hana raised a fine brow and gesture to her female companion, "Oh? Then pray tell why you did run like the devil was after you, when Kyoko caught you about to have a hot make out session with your equally hot boyfriend?" she gestured vaguely behind her at the 'hot boyfriend'.

Tsuna's face couldn't decide whether it wanted to be pale or red.

"I was embarrassed! And like I wanted her to see me like that! And he's not my boyfriend!" he turned to ginger haired girl, whom his heart still stuttered for, "And I'm _really_ sorry Kyoko-chan. For running away like that. But I'm _really_ glad you interrupted us."

The young woman blinked wide innocent eyes at him, "But why?"

Tsuna feels vaguely frustrated. _She couldn't be that dense could she?_

"Because that would have been my first kiss." He stated bluntly.

A weakness of Japanese girls were their romantic inclinations with regards to 'firsts'.

Kyoko and Hana predictably blushed.

Reborn whom he hadn't notice retake his seat the nearest to the brunet, froze and gave him a disbelieving stare.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Reborn.

Hana blinked at the interaction.

.

.

.

"The two you haven't gone that far?"

Tsuna flinched and dropped his text book.

"Grandpa?!"

He craned his neck to peep behind Hana and gawked at the amused old man.

The girls leapt to the side so as not be in the way. From what Hana could discern, a relative of her classmate and his cohorts are currently visiting the brunet. Hence the crowd of curious onlookers.

Hana did not regret going through the brunet's files without a lick of notice from the Namimori Middle. Not to mention there were several big name business men in the room and she wasted no time observing them all.

Her attention however skittered back onto the brunet's distress filled face, when the handsome black haired foreigner spoke.

Shame really, the brunet is wasted on a man like that.

"No, but we've already hit second base." Reborn informed.

Several gasps sounded out. Tsuna snapped his head over to the raven and turned white.

 _He was conscious during that?!_ Was his first thought.

The second thought was, _oh my cheese, my life is **over**!_

Timoteo blinked then glanced speculatively between his grandson and his trusted old friend.

No one paid any attention to a body hitting the floor from the shock overload in the living room.

"Reborn!" came the flustered yell.

 **TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edited 13/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Reborn had given the distressed boy an innocent look. Tsuna shot his leg out in a kick.

Reborn merely dodged with a pleased smirk.

Someone clearing their throat drew his attention back onto the three figures standing between him and his only escape route. Tsuna froze and his eyes darted to the railing of the veranda contemplatively. _He could always jump…_

" _ **Don't even think out about it!"**_

The combined growl of his Sire, Hana and Reborn made him pause.

He gave them a confused look. Kyoko, Nono and the peeping toms joined in on the confusion.

Reborn tried to get a read on him while Hana changed her position from the doorway to block his view past the railing.

Tsuna gawked _. I wasn't going to kill myself!_ He mentally shrieked. Out loud he said, "How stupid do I look to you?! Do you think I'd actually do something so idiotic?!" he asked his classmate incredulously.

"You don't want me to answer that…" the short haired brunet growled out.

Tsuna paused briefly before uttering a, "No I don't."

Then gazed dryly at Reborn, he directed the question to both males, present and non-present. "And what made _you_ think I'd do something like that."

His Sire felt as though he had cut their connection to avoid the question and Reborn gave him a mildly annoyed look.

"I don't supposed you'd forgotten your act of trying to starve yourself to death have you? Your body language alone was practically screaming to jump."

Tsuna blinked. He's still unstable so that was understandable.

But it's not like he'd actually _die_ from the fall.

Tsuna _had_ jumped a couple of times when he'd first been turned, though he just regenerated. But at the cost of hunger pangs.

"..."

So that was why his sire had freaked.

.

.

.

" _Tsu-kun_?" Kyoko's voice was high in alarm.

Though sometimes airheaded, she was unusually sharp when it came to her close friends. Tsuna had been sick and emotionally disturbed for _weeks_ now. His skin kept getting paler and paler until he'd looked like a walking corpse. Even his other classmates and the tutors were worried. It also got to the point, that Tsuna may not have realised it, but he'd begun shying away from her and Hana's touch.

And she realised why.

She just didn't want to acknowledge it a second time.

Her remembrance of the past made her feel guilty and shamed.

When the three of them were still highschoolers, Kyoko had wandered out in the back of the school to escape her admirers and came across a scene that seemed to haunt her dreams for years to come.

She remembered watching back then, as 'Sawada-kun' took a box cutter from his bag and started carving into his own pale skin. A stream of blood trailing down his leg and into his socks as he cried and cried.

The self-inflicted wound blending in with his other wounds, acquired from his numerous bullies.

She hadn't done a thing to help him then. She just ran away.

Not knowing what to do.

But it didn't stop the soul-crushing guilt that wracked her body every time she saw him.

Then came the last year in high school, months before they were about to graduate, Kyoko decided enough was enough after the suicide of one Yamamoto Takeshi. She'd immediately worked to put a stop to his suffering and make friends with Sawada-kun in the process. And it worked.

Sawada-kun still had that heart-wrenching despair swimming in the depth of his eyes but his smiles were bright and beautiful and so very true. It warmed her heart every time she saw it. So much so that she always took to doing little things for him just so he could flash that smile at her.

It took a while but even Hana warmed up to him, but whereas she took pleasure from his smiles, Hana took pleasure from his view of the world and sarcastic wit. And soon had bonded even more when they found out they shared the same life goals. It was then that Sawada-kun became 'Tsuna-kun' for her.

And just before graduation she took to calling him 'Tsu-kun' an endearment she picked up from the brunet's mother.

All was right with the world, at least to her. Especially in the months after becoming friends. It was always the three of them from there on out.

Kyoko wouldn't have it any other way.

They graduated together, they moved together, they enjoyed their life and learned from their respectives classes, though the excessive studying was a buzzkill on their weekends. They were happy, her Tsu-kun was _happy_ , until one day, that look was back in his eye again. The one that Kyoko hated so very much.

And for the first time in her life, Kyoko wanted to hurt the person who put that look back in his eyes.

Kyoko wanted to do something, but what could she have done.

Granted she should have gone to Hana with her concerns, and she did. Eventually.

"What happened to you? Did- Were you hurt by someone?"

Kyoko's eyes glittered with a subtle malice that only Hana seemed to notice.

.

.

.

Hana, who was seconds away from blowing up on Tsuna, paused at Kyoko's question.

The ginger was unnecessarily sharp and always seemed to know what ailed the two brunets especially on days when the two had to pull all-nighters for a project or assignment that was worth 15% percent of their credit. Hana knew just as Kyoko did about the brunet's previous situation from high school. And Hana had prayed that the situation would be different now that he was in University with them.

For a while her prayers seem to have been answered.

But one thing was for sure, in the months that Hana had known the brunet. She realised that he feared burdening others and would lie through the skin of his teeth to reassure them that he was okay even if he was suffering.

Like Kyoko, she'd noticed the brunet's condition but lately he had seemed to be recovering.

.

.

.

Tsuna held his breath, he knew he would have been questioned by the girls sooner or later, "Don't want the police involved, don't want _anyone_ involved. It's in the past now…" he mumbled.

Nono narrowed his eyes but it was Hana who spoke, "Are you kidding me Sawada?" she hissed, "You've been sick, you're _still_ sick and pale as a damn ghost. You won't eat. Not even when we dragged you to the cake shop. You! The sugar addict!"

Tsuna snorted, "You're just as much a sugar addict as I am Kurokawa!" It would be years before the brunet could digest anything other than blood though.

Hana gave him a sharp look, "You couldn't have forgiven them already. Could you?" She stated this with disbelief.

Tsuna avoided her gaze.

"They hurt you, shouldn't you be doing something about it? Can't you let us _help you_?"

Tsuna felt his chest tighten, where were these words when he were still suffering and on the verge of suicide.

Where were they, when he was still that scared and insecure little boy?

Tsuna took a deep breath, there wasn't anything to do about his situation. He exhaled, "He won't hurt me again, he already got what he wanted."

.

.

.

Kyoko watched Tsuna slouch and clutch onto the back of his calf. She froze as he rubbed the spot tenderly.

She felt her eyes glaze over. Only she knew what was carved there by his own two hands and it made her heart squirm to seem him so resigned.

She carefully approached her friend and then crouched in front of him. He raised dark red eyes to meet her glittering amber ones. Smiling softly she reached out and covered his hand that hid the disturbed flesh with her own small one.

"Tsu-kun…you're not a burden." She murmured, "Please trust us to protect you."

Tsuna felt the tears gather in his eyes unbidden, but he did nothing to stop them from overflowing.

Kyoko was looking at him in shock and let go of his hand, searching her pockets for a handkerchief. Then she mopped his face as delicately as she could. It was sweet.

But his stomach clenched viciously and his fangs burning fiercely in her presence.

His self-control was wavering.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his tears began to fall faster as if a dam had broken. _No. No. No. Don't come any closer._

Everyone other than Reborn and Fon was alarmed.

"I trust you." He whispered brokenly.

Her eyes widened and she stared hopefully at him.

Hana and Nono then realised what the ginger was secretly trying to do.

"Will you tell us who hurt you Tsu-kun?"

.

.

.

Tsuna knew what she was trying to do and it would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that despite his waning hate and fear, he wanted to protect his Sire.

Tsuna shakily pressed his palm onto her cheek and smiled weakly, " **Spero te non credere. Futurum esse suspectus."** Nono and Reborn stiffened in surprise. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." He dropped his hand and stared lifelessly at his grandpa.

"I told you, there's nothing you can do…"

A series of high-pitched beeping, startled those in the veranda, minus Reborn. Tsuna removed the small device from his pocket and stared at it uncomprehendingly before recognition crossed his features. "I need to get ready for class."

Hana did a double take, checked her watch for the time and promptly grumbled.

Tsuna got up on shaking legs and stumbled his way to his room a shadow following along.

.

.

.

After Tsuna left, Kyoko sighed and plopped herself onto Tsuna's still warm seat, "I couldn't get him to tell me."

Hana patted her head, "Hey, even if he doesn't tell us who the guy is, we'd find out pretty soon anyways. The way Tsuna was speaking about the man, gave me the impression that he knows them. And fairly well, if he's willing to not rat him out." She deduced.

Kyoko's eye widened, "Did you figure something out?"

Hana nodded slowly, "I'm pretty sure it's someone in our major. There are only four guys he interacts with other than you and me. So one of them are the major culprits. The million dollar question, is who."

Fon, Nono, Enrico and Xanxus let their eyes widen. They hadn't even considered that it might have been a classmate of the brunet's. A chill suddenly went down their spines. They were so focussed on protecting him to and from classes that they completely ignored the possibility of the man already having contact with the brunet right under their noses.

Kyoko made a distressed noise, "Hana-chan can you look out for anyone suspicious?"

Hana rubbed her forehead, "I can, but it won't help."

Hana calmed Kyoko's panicked stuttering, "Ever since whatever happened, Tsuna has been avoiding everyone like the plague. He doesn't interact with anyone, not even with me. I might have a suspect list but there's no way for me to verify anything unless Tsuna makes contact with them."

The brunet groaned. "Tsuna has being a suspicious little bugger."

Kyoko giggled and Hana gave her a bland stare, "Hana-chan should have chosen to become a detective instead of being a lawyer."

Nono caught gazes with his youngest and gave him a discreet nod. Xanxus marched over to his Storm and Rain.

"You know, Tsu-kun is getting better now." she commented.

Hana snorted, "That's probably the boyfriend's doing." Nono raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Kyoko frowned, "But Tsu-kun doesn't like boys!"

"Still doesn't stop complete strangers from confessing to him." She chortled, "Plus didn't you see it?"

Ah, Nono knew where this was going.

A look of confusion crossed the ginger's features, "See what."

"The hickey." She grinned.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Reborn had parked himself on Tsunayoshi's bed and was waiting for the brunet to finish pack his bag.

Gratefully he took the textbook he'd dropped earlier from Reborn and stuffed it into his backpack.

His ward had already been dressed in a white short sleeved dress shirt and black slacks, he was currently perusing through his closet looking for some sort of jacket or sweater to wear. The brunet frame was trembling vaguely as if shivering from a draft.

Reborn wondered if the others had noticed when he'd left, he highly doubts that they had.

Reborn was probably the only person who could pull off Houdini level disappearing acts in this day and age, and none would be the wiser.

The main reason he'd followed after his ward, was because the brunet was somewhat riled up.

That young woman must have been on a similar level to him in terms of inciting his ward's hunger. If Reborn guesses right, the brunet might not be able to wait until his classes are over to go and hunt.

He watched the brunet pick out a vibrant, long sleeved, red wool sweater. He looked both sophisticated and punk. Leather adorned his wrists and neck, with black steam-punk belt and boots, not to mention the earrings.

"At least I and my Master can find solace in the fact that grandpa and the others are leaving tomorrow." He sighed softly.

Reborn snorted, "Now all you need to worry about would be the girls."

The look on his ward's face was both exasperated and fond. "They wouldn't be able to find him. Master is a pro at cat and mouse games. And despite Hana's skills, she'd never be able to find him."

Reborn believed him. After all, Fon had been trying to sniff the unknown out the entire time Reborn had been asleep and Fon still hadn't found him.

"Are you going to be okay?"

His ward stiffened then gave him an almost suspicious look.

Reborn snorted again, but louder this time and hooked an arm around the brunet's waist as he passed by. Reborn leaned right back and Tsunayoshi fell onto his much larger body. His weight was warm and the brunet smelled fragrant but he wasn't focussed on that. Reaching up to his orange dress shirt he loosened his black silk tie and popped open the first three buttons of his shirt.

He pressed the brunet's face onto his warm skin.

Tsuna tried to jerk his head back, "What do you think you're doing?!" he whisper screamed in alarm.

Reborn gave him an unimpressed look, "You're riled up." He spoke plainly.

"If you're like that, then going to your class today would be nonsensical. So take some blood from me, and then _after_ class you can feed on someone else to your heart's content."

Tsuna gawked at the man, "I'm a damn new born Vampyre by _Vampyre standards_!" he hissed.

"If I take from you I might I as well finish what I started in the alleyway!" He growled.

Reborn smirked, "You mean you wouldn't mind losing your back door virginity to me?" he husked as a large sneaky palm went to grope at a perky cheek.

Tsuna squeaked and tried to hit him. Reborn predictably restrained him and refused to let go until the brunet calmed. When he _did_ calm, Tsuna was pouting fiercely at the man below. Fedora fallen to the side of his head.

Tsuna was aware that Reborn was aware, he was drugged up on having the man so close to him. He was also aware the man was purposely using his scent against him.

Hence the pouting.

A scant few seconds later he caved. Much to Reborn's satisfaction.

.

.

.

Tsuna couldn't help himself. He started rubbing his cheek against the exposed skin and then slowly brought tender red lips to tease the tanned skin. He brought out his tongue and begun wetting the skin so his saliva could numb the area.

He'd have mercy on the other. Reborn was, after all, being nice and _offering_.

His fangs throbbed then tingled, a sign that it had lengthened.

Satisfied with his prep, he lightly grazed the skin with his fangs. Reborn twitched under him at the first prick and then forced himself to relax as the fangs sunk deeper into his flesh almost meeting bone.

Tsuna hurriedly remove his teeth and then dived his head back down to suckle at the flowing blood. He moaned lightly at the taste. Reborn's blood was truly exquisite but his alluring scent did not match his taste. Tsuna decided he would ask his Sire about that later.

Not long after he began, his suckling slowed to a stop.

Tsuna hadn't known when he'd stopped feeding and began licking at the wound so it could heal but he just laid his head down and relaxed on top of the man. By the time he snapped somewhat out of it, he flushed a deep red and refused to meet Reborn's eyes. Who had been observing him from start to finish.

After a few minutes of awkward silence with Reborn making himself presentable and Tsuna calming himself down, he turned back to the man with an adorably shy look.

"Thank you..." he whispered and darted out of the room.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** I used Google translate so it might definitely be wrong… Translation for Latin, * **Spero te non credere. Futurum esse suspectus.** = I trust you but you shouldn't trust me. Your future would be compromised.


	13. Chapter 13

**Edited 13/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Reborn collapsed back onto to the brunet's bed, consequences of wrinkling his clothing be damned. He had a more pressing matter to deal with.

The sexual tension was obviously there. The evidence was tenting the hitman's pants but he hadn't expected the otherwise stubborn young man to make his heart do that stupid stuttering and stomach fluttering thing.

That only happened to teenagers and Reborn was far too old to be going through this kind of bullshit.

 _Him, falling for a human? Ludicrous!_

A small voice at the back of mind murmured a terse, 'He isn't human anymore you dolt.'

He ignored the voice.

He flipped himself over on the brunet's bed, face down and promptly groaned. Bad move.

The unmade bed reeked of the brunet's scent, his erection twitched. He got up and decided to borrow the brunet's bathroom.

A few minutes later the hitman came out with a faint pink colouring his cheeks. _Goddamnit!_

He cursed and went to the window and opened it. Observing that there was no one at the side or front of the building to see him. He smirked. The wind seemed share his amusement as they eagerly reached for him. He shut the window after him.

.

.

.

He had been right about Hana teasing him. Just his luck.

And now several of his admirers were glaring at the hickey on his exposed neck. He'd forgotten about putting on a Band-Aid to hide it. Or buy a scarf.

Not to mention the cause of his suffering was pretty much hiding in the shadows, watching him. Tsuna didn't know how he realised his bodyguard was even there but he definitely knew that Reborn knew that he was there.

Tsuna felt like cornered prey.

When his classes finally ended and Tsuna was waiting for his classmates to vacate the room, he glared at the man who was now standing right beside his seat on the step. "How the fuck did no one realise you were in the room?!"

Reborn cracked a grin, "Trade secret…" he chuckled, "Ready to go hunting?"

Tsuna gave him a bemused look, "I feed a bit differently from the usual Vampyre just so you know."

A perfectly sculpted brow rose, "You fed normally from me." He stated.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and dodged a smack to head with a loose grin.

"That's because I didn't want to hurt you dumbass." He gave Reborn a long look, "Out of curiosity, what do you know about…my kind…?"

Black eyes blinked slowly under the fedora, "Absolutely nothing but the basics."

"Does that include, our eating habits?" he ventured carefully. Reborn turned to faced him with a blank look.

There was small stretch of silence before the man decided to speak.

"If it's bothering you, you can ask Fon. He's a Vampyre just like you and can answer any questions you may have on your kind…what?"

Tsuna had a slack jawed expression, "Fon's a _Vampyre_?" _How did I not notice?!_

Reborn snorted, "That's a misdirection, or some sort of glamour he uses, none of his own can recognise him. I would have actually been surprised if you'd figured him out at all. The quickest way to spot a Vampyre is to look them in the eyes." He paused, "What colour was Fon's eyes when you looked into them?"

"Brown." He deadpanned.

Reborn blinked, "I see steel blue." Tsuna's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Huh?"

Reborn poked Tsuna's cheek, "It's all in perception kid. I don't know what kind of abilities you have per say, but those abilities are unique to you and some abilities are inherited by the turned Vampyres from their Masters. So I wouldn't be surprised if you have more than one trick up your sleeve unlike most natural born Vampyres."

Tsuna frowned at Reborn, now that he's thinking about it, he gave the raven a subtle once over.

"I'll talk to him…" he murmured.

Meeting the raven's eyes as much as he could, he asked, "Reborn, are you human?"

Reborn only smirked and started down the stairs.

Eh.

He didn't say no!

 _Like what the fuck, for real_? _!_ Tsuna paused in his mentally rambling to realise another thing, Reborn only knows the _basics_ on Vampyres because he's best friends with one, and when Tsuna fed from him, the brunet hadn't keeled over and died. So that ruled out Reborn being a Vampyre himself.

 _What is he…?_

Tsuna scrambled after the man. When he caught up to him, Tsuna asked, but all Reborn said was, "Take a wild guess bambino."

They exited the classroom and entered the hallway. How the hell was he supposed to even guess, when the only supernatural beings he's aware of are only the Vampyres?!

 _Gah! Stupid Reborn!_

Although his ire slightly settled into mild amusement when he saw the spooked looks several of his loitering classmates were throwing Reborn in the hallway. They hadn't seen the man enter the compound much less the classroom.

While Hana, who'd been waiting outside to corner the brunet suddenly gave him a wicked smirk and just up and left without him.

Tsuna's shouts of, "Hana you've got it all wrong!" being ignored by the young woman.

The brunet twitched when he heard the hitman snickering.

.

.

.

Tsuna had later ran off, back to the shadier side of town once he was away from familiar eyes and promptly began looking for prey. Reborn obediently following at a distance this time.

Tsuna didn't care, he'd let Reborn see first-hand his worrisome eating habits, maybe then man would actually figure something out.

.

.

.

Reborn watched with heavy fascination as the brunet had lured and seduced his prey to a secluded area before harshly knocking them unconscious. Similar to the first scene the hitman had witnessed. Glowing red orbs spared him a brief glance before he dragged his meal off into an abandoned area.

Reborn still kept his distance but remained vigilantly observing, not once had he noticed another presence also watching the brunet, but with a fondness in their gaze.

Reborn was taken aback when he saw the brunet literally tearing into the man, jolting his prey awake and screaming to his dying breath as his ward literally tore him apart and ate him down to the bone. Now Reborn knew the reason why the brunet had packed a change of clothes earlier.

The brunet was a messy eater.

There was a pipe nearby. After the young man had eaten, he walked towards it, stripped off his clothing and began cleaning what he could. In an open barrel the brunet had lit a fire and threw his unsalvageable clothing into it. His sweater was saved from its untimely destruction when the brunet had the forethought to take it off.

It seemed that the brunet used this place as a convenient place to devour his prey.

After redressing and popping a mint to mask what the brunet could of the bloodied stench, he turned to Reborn, to face judgement. Reborn snorted.

He'd seen worse admittedly enough.

But it was strange for a Vampyre of all creatures, to be carnivorous like that. They drink blood not eat flesh, if he recalled correctly.

And if that's what his ward believed, then it's no wonder that he's concerned…

Reborn thinks he might need to revisit the Sawada bloodline chart.

The brunet suddenly shifting nervously brought him out of his thoughts. There's something dark and depreciating as his ward waits for him say something.

Reborn sighs long-sufferingly.

.

.

.

Tsuna's eyes had almost bugged when Reborn had patted him on the head and told him, "Worrying about useless things will give you a face full of wrinkles brat. Do you want to end up like Nono?" he joked.

"Besides, I think I have an idea on why your eating habits are so peculiar. I need to do some research before I tell you anything definitive though."

Tsuna had blinked owlishly at Reborn and then discreetly looked back through an open window where a youthful face was peeking out at them. His Sire's eyes was on Reborn rather than Tsuna. His face was scrunched in deep thought.

He faced back to Reborn who was still holding his hand and now dragging him along. Tsuna didn't bother to utter a protest as he was lead back home. He did however shriek a "Hell-to-the-fucking-NO!" when the man realised that they had to _walk_ all the way back home and suggested they hire a cab.

Tsuna suspects that he said it on purpose though, just to see him freak out.

Tsuna groaned, "My god Reborn. I can fly, you know. I don't know if I can fly with a person just yet but I could damn well try, now be quiet you!"

Reborn looked heavily amused at his outburst, "I can fly too just so you know."

Just as he said that, a blast of wind whipped around their ankles and suddenly they were airborne. Reborn tugged to brunet's arms to hold onto him, he did so obligingly in muted terror. "And I can definitely carry you just as well." He said close to Tsuna's sensitive ear. The man's lips lightly brushing the burning skin of his ear as he spoke lowly. Tsuna trembled for another reason entirely when Reborn shot him a wicked smirk. The winds picked up in a whirlwind that shot them up into the night sky. His eyes were clenched shut reflexively.

A chuckle tickled his senses and he squirmed with an embarrassed blush.

"I wish we were out in the country side rather than this city. It would have been a much more breath-taking sight." Tsuna had to silently agree.

Peeking open an eye, he watched with detached interest at the city lights and busy riot of normal life. He sighed and buried his face into Reborn's shirt, his hair being whipped around by the winds. A rumbling chuckle from the man's chest had him peeking out again but at Reborn's face.

"Italy at night, although being a city as well, is a lot more interesting to watch when airborne." He commented.

Tsuna wondered if he'd absently spoken aloud.

"Hey Reborn?" the man in question made a non-committal noise. "When you were in Italy, did you always like to fly like this?"

When Reborn didn't reply but simply tighten his hold on Tsuna, he assumed that it was a 'yes'.

After a few seconds Reborn questioned, "Would you like to see the sights in Italy at night?"

A sharp sting in his head and the mental connection with his Sire was re-established. 'Tell him no. It's a question of obligation and temptation.'

Tsuna blinked at the vague but prompt command.

"Maybe after I've graduated." He said to placate both his Sire and Reborn. The latter only giving a careless shrug in reply as if to say, 'suit yourself'.

.

.

.

Reborn had landed them both in front of the front door to their condo. Not resisting the urge to ruffle the brunet's soft fluffy locks he reminded the other, "I'll get back to you later on that issue regarding your eating habits." He made a quick gesture at the door and Tsuna narrowed his eyes. Someone was eavesdropping.

"I still recommend talking to Fon though. It's best to get a second opinion." Then he walked up close to the brunet, whispering quickly, "I'll be back in the morning or mid-afternoon, the Vongola mansion might have something to say on the matter."

Pulling back quickly he felt the wind swiftly pull him into their embrace and spirit him further and further from the brunet. Until…

.

.

.

Tsuna flinched and gawked as the dark clad man practically disintegrated into the wind. He rushed out to grab the railing, his eyes squinting as he frantically searched the air.

'Calm down Tsunayoshi. He just teleported.'

Still gobsmacked he nodded.

That was the first time he'd ever seen something straight out of a manga in real life. "What _is_ he?" he questioned incredulously to his Sire.

Tsuna felt a touch of shame followed by bemusement through their link, 'I'm not too sure honestly, but he certainly is no Elemental (Tsuna made a mental note). Otherwise he would have been a woman.' Tsuna snorted. 'One thing is for sure, Wind is his domain. I know of his reputation in the mafia but I have not seen him in action to determine whether or not he rose to fame with his powers or not. But my guess is that he hardly even uses his abilities in the first place.'

Tsuna made a questioning noise, 'If the _usual suspects_ in the supernatural underbelly of society, much less the mafia find themselves a rare creature, they go after it Tsunayoshi. If he isn't being hunted then that means that no one has found out about him.'

A chuckle.

"That's kinda funny coming from you." He muttered inaudibly heading for his door.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you lovely reviewers, I'm certainly enjoying myself with your comments. Also thank you dear readers, it makes makes happy (and a little lost) that you'd read my work. Also there is an Announcement on my profile, I'd appreciate it if you checked it out. It's an SOS for an upcoming fic!

And in another matter, Symbiotic Love will be finishing soon, so my other fics will resume updating right after.

Until next instalment!


	14. Chapter 14

**Edited 13/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Friday**

A leather clad hand rubbed a hard jaw in bemusement.

It looks like his little Tsunayoshi's admirer is onto the family secret. He chuckled weakly and stared at an aged photograph of his Master and former lover. His eyes however were on his lover, the blond version to Tsunayoshi.

When the photograph had been taken, he'd still been human and unaware of that world at the time.

The world where the supernatural reigned supreme.

His heart still aches to this day, whenever he gazes at his Master/Wife. She was his whole world, his reason for mercy, and when she was taken from him, he'd lost all form of sanity and ruined his lover's dream for a time. Giotto knows that he is not dead. Giotto also knows that even if he tries to destroy Vongola _he couldn't_. Because Vongola was _their_ precious ideal brought to life. And now corrupted. By the one they both loved.

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips.

While he truly loved Giotto, his blond lover's heart had belonged to another man.

He wonders how disappointed both his loved ones would be if they were still alive to judge him.

A prickle of comfort was transmitted toward to his frazzled mental state and a whisper of, 'Don't worry I won't leave you behind. It's okay. Its…going to…be o-kay..'

Tsunayoshi's voice faded back into silence as he drifted back into dreamland.

The suit-clad male chuckled and sent a wave of affection to give his 'son' pleasant dreams. He then cut their connection so as not to bother Tsunayoshi in his rest.

Speaking of, he was surprised that Tsunayoshi had not inherited his telepathy but instead, inherited telekinesis. Granted, it was creative that Tsunayoshi had decided to use it on himself as means of flying. Not to mention, inheriting _Giotto's_ hypnosis. Although, it seems like a passive trait. No _'off switch'_ he mused. Tsunayoshi uses it on Reborn almost all the time, he's honestly surprised the man hadn't picked up on it.

But Tsunayoshi is so oblivious that it's adorable.

His 'son' is indeed straight, but he has already deemed the Hitman his life mate. Unconsciously, and now the man is supposed to be courting the brunet which obviously isn't working out because of their differing races.

The man with blue grey locks suddenly felt slightly pissed.

Speaking of their races, he still doesn't know what Reborn was exactly. Nothing matches!

The man must be either an obscure being or a deity if anything.

"…"

Now that was a disturbing thought of the highest degree. The two hundred year old Vampyre felt like throwing up blood for even entertaining the thought.

.

.

.

When Tsuna woke up there was a notable absence of his Sire's presence in his mind. Tsuna himself still marvelled over the fact that he is even okay with a complete and utter invasion to his mental state via mind rape. Although it helps that his Sire knows when to scram/cut the connection.

But sometimes he gets these vindictive urges to prevent his Sire from running so he could suffer with him.

Tsuna huffs, _a one-sided telepathic link really is inconvenient…_

Suddenly he remembers Reborn asking whether or not Tsuna had wanted to see the sights of Italy at night, and he face plants…

He couldn't believe Reborn had really been asking whether Tsuna wanted to go with him that very night. Via teleportation to boot.

Tsuna was a Vampyre not whatever Reborn was, it was probably a good thing that he told the man another time or he might have met his untimely demise last night, that sort of teleportation didn't seem safe…

That aside, it seemed that his father's idiotic tendencies were rubbing off on uncle Enrico if the man had resorted to listening in on him and Reborn through the door.

Tsuna got up reluctantly from his sheets and made his way to the bathroom. Just as he was about to strip he got that same funny feeling he had last night when he'd went to take a good long soak. He glanced about the small bathroom suspiciously then frowned when he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Maybe he should clean the bathroom today…

He had no classes today and his grandpa and the others were leaving today, just after lunch to make it for their evening flight.

 _Might as well tidy up the condo._

"…" he wonders if this is how his mom felt all those years ago when his dad hadn't told her the truth yet.

Finding the solace of distraction in house cleaning and cooking and taking care of others.

Distracted from the wrongness he felt in his bathroom he finished undressing and jumped in the shower. The condominium was much larger than his previous abode so cleaning would be a long arduous task, he didn't have the luxury of a long bath this morning.

.

.

.

Tsuna blinked owlishly at the tuckered hitman lying down with a cold towel over his eyes. The man was completely and utterly 'dead to the world' unconscious, even his grandpa was gazing worriedly at the raven. Fon being the runner up in concern.

Tsuna then redirected his gaze to the travel bags near the front door.

He wouldn't be accompanying them to the airport unfortunately, Tsuna would have rather stabbed himself than ride in the 'moving metal trap of death'.

His grandpa had been surprised to find out about his dislike for transportation. Not that Tsuna has need to use transport anymore, he could fly to his destinations just as well. Not that anyone knew.

That aside, the Varia are huffing and pissed. Tsuna knew they wouldn't have found his Sire but the brunet had to wonder. What hint had his Sire dropped to make them this riled up?

'I didn't leave any hints… _by the way_ you really should fix that habit of absently speaking your thoughts out loud. They're staring at you.' True to his Sire's words they were giving him incredulous stares, the brunet flinched and went back to his dusting. Or he would have, until the timer in kitchen went off.

Tsuna scurried to kitchen with a grin.

He was too lazy to cook a big meal but he still wanted to make something nice for his grandpa and the others before they left. Pulling on his oven mittens he opened the door and let some of the heat disperse before removing the pies and baked potatoes.

Tsuna wants to cry.

Just looking at the food was making him want to take a bite but he knows that if any of the food try to make its way down his throat, it would be like swallowing sand with chunks of glass in it.

He settles for pouting as he lets them cool on the rack.

'Don't worry kiddo. When you're older you'll be able to eat without puking up blood.' Tsuna hummed distractedly in response.

"What did you make?" asked a groggy voice.

"Hmm, baked Penne and Italian sausage with baked potatoes." He chirped.

Freezing momentarily as he registered the voice, he swung his head back up from under the counter in his search for plates. "Reborn! You woke up." Cocking his chin he asked with humour, "Was my dad's mug that much of a shock, that you fainted upon looking?" he chortled.

Reborn groaned, "Not quite, but finding out that man being descended from the founder of Vongola might have had something to do with it. Speaking of, if I didn't know any better I would have probably considered you the second coming of Primo."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"You look like him." He grumbled.

Tsuna blinked. He already knew that. It was the reason why his Sire had chosen to turn him. Tsuna was the spitting his lover. But instead of forming a romantic attachment to the brunet, he decided to humour the illusion of a family that might have been. Tsuna pinched a lock of his brown haired and inspected it with mild detachment.

He thanked his lucky stars he hadn't been born with blond hair.

A wave of amusement and wicked intentions came through the mental link. Tsuna outright shuddered.

"What's up?" Reborn questioned languidly.

Tsuna stuttered and shook for a full minute before he could actually muster the will to respond to his roommate, "I'm just glad to be brunet." He squeaked.

Everyone, aside from Reborn, gave the brunet a curious look.

.

.

.

Fon felt it before Xanxus could, but as soon as the presence had revealed itself it had disappeared. Fon clenched his fists and grit his teeth in restraint. Reborn had briefly released of small wave of divine power, Fon noted. For what purpose the Chinese Vampyre hadn't a clue, but Fon hadn't been the only one spooked. Tsuna had almost cut himself with the knife when Reborn did it. A lusty glaze could be seen in his eye.

 _How curious._ Was that the reason why the young man is constantly sexually interested in the man?

Fon tilted head curiously in thought. He never felt the need to sleep with Reborn before though, neither do other Vampyres, not that Reborn notices. The man is usually oblivious to the supernatural, at one point Fon was under the impression that the being had thought that he himself was in fact human.

Fon wasn't that far off the mark. Reborn did forget his status for a time.

.

.

.

After plating the food and setting the table, with Reborn surprisingly offering a hand, the Vongola group had crowded around the table for lunch. But with Reborn grabbing his meal and heading out on the veranda to eat instead of with the others. While Tsuna remained lounging around in the kitchen, waiting for the group at the table to finish eating so he could clean up. The brunet had filled a cup of water though and was sipping on the liquid with a deep set grimace.

Nono's gaze kept switching from the hitman to the brunet. Both in their own worlds. Well not so much on Tsunayoshi. He'd snap out of his daze at intervals and would stare holes into the hitman's back. If he read the look in his grandson's eyes correctly he wanted to speak with Reborn urgently but couldn't bring himself to.

Not with them there.

He knows Reborn would report to him under his own discretion, and report accurately, but he gets the feeling, for his grandson's sake, the hitman wouldn't tell him everything. Normally Nono would have had someone else take Reborn's place because of attachment issues, but he thinks it's better to leave things as is.

Though it's a shame that Tsunayoshi can't accompany him to the airport, he figures that his grandson is still traumatised from that one time he'd visited Italy when he was still a toddler.

He hadn't thought it was anything serious though.

And was he wrong? Yes. Yes he was.

Tsuna developing hodophobia was a heartfelt surprise. How was his grandson supposed to get to Italy then?

Nono was almost tempted tell Reborn to do what that Kurokawa girl had done to get his grandson to Tokyo.

.

.

.

It was after as he stood outside of Minato-ku seeing his grandpa off and then prying his bawling father off of him. That Tsuna collapsed on his hands and knees, crying tears of joy, "They're finally gone! Thank god!" The other residents who were coming in or leaving the condo gave the brunet funny looks while Reborn just snorted at him in amusement.

He _should have_ went with Nono but his current duty has him tied to the brunet at the moment especially now that he realises that he does have feelings beyond that of lust for his ward.

"Are you just going to make a fool of yourself all day? We need to talk." He drawled elegantly.

Reborn held back a smile as the brunet shot up with an embarrassed blush and followed obediently after him. After Reborn managed to trudge he way up the last step he muttered, "They really need an elevator for this place."

His ward laughed softly.

When they both got inside and settled themselves comfortably in the living room area, it was only then that he began. "You may already have an idea about what I'm going to tell you and who it has to do with. But I'll say it again anyway." He paused, "Your eating habits have to do with Giotto di Vongola. Apparently the founder was not human, at all. And his preference for a _meal_ was raw flesh and blood on a normal day. Aside from the occasional fruit from nature, the only thing he ate or drank were milk and cream."

" **Eh."** Was the shared reaction between his ward and Sire. The Sire had his eyebrows scrunched in deep thought, obviously trying to remember if such was indeed fact.

Reborn blinked and saw through the brunet's eyes, a middle aged fellow who he'd only come across in paintings at the Vongola manor. He could see the man staring back at him scowling, as if aware that Reborn could truly see him. What the older Vampyre was doing was using a mix of telepathy and Mist flames. With Tsunayoshi being none the wiser, the brunet is allowing his Master to peer through his eyes.

"The founder wasn't human?" Tsunayoshi questioned.

Reborn nodded, "He was what you would call a forbidden being born of a devil and god. He is Fae, more precisely. A leimoniad, a type of nymph."

Reborn could see the Vampyre floundering on the other end of the telepathic link, reading the Vampyre's lips, he read, 'Nymphs are women only! Last I saw, Giotto had a dick!'

Reborn raised an eyebrow under his fedora and Tsuna blushed six different shades of red, his expression screaming, _ididn'tneedtoknowthat!_ As if trying to transmit his discomfort and confusion to his Sire.

"According to an older being that I'm acquainted with, he dug deep and unearthed Giotto's lineage and found out that they were cursed by a demon. Mind you, Nymphs are all women, so why was Giotto a man? It's because he was cursed to be _born_ a man." He explained for the sake of his ward.

Said brunet looked less confused and lost at his mercy, if a little apprehensive at a realization.

"Oh…" he drawled in relief, "So milk and cream works?"

At that Reborn stiffened, "Well, I doubt it." "Eh?! Why?" he ignored Tsunayoshi, "You're dominantly Vampyre. Vampyres drink blood. With that trait in the lead, your recessive Fae blood surfaced, making you crave not just blood but flesh as well."

"But I can still give it a try right?!"

Reborn eyed his ward, "You can. But I'm telling you now that the milk and cream made by humans aren't going to work."

 **"Eh."** Even Tsunayoshi's Sire looked bamboozled.

"The milk and cream you need to consume are produced from flowers created among the Fae folk. While it may be dangerous for humans to consume, it may not affect you, but it's extremely hard to acquire. _Unless_ you have the right contacts." At Tsunayoshi's puppy eyed look he chuckled, "I'm sorry but I don't have any _friends_ in that circle."

His ward pressed his palms to his face and moaned in despair.

Reborn huffed, "Why are you even freaking out anyways? Its only forty years max before you can eat solid human food again."

The brunet made a disgruntled noise, "Yes, but in the meantime I'm going to be _eating_ _people_ Reborn! Any alternative to curb my _hunger_ would have been much appreciated!"

Reborn blinked and then frowned, "Huh? Didn't your Master tell you?" Tsuna peeked up at his roommate with confusion, "Fledgling Vampyres are only ravenous for two to three years before their bodies can function as it should."

The brunet and the military clad Vampyre linked to him both gave Reborn a suspicious stare, "I thought you said you didn't know anything but the basics about Vampyres…"

Reborn scoffed, "That _is_ basic."

"Oh for the love of— _ **Deamon!**_ " he yelled. The man on the other end of the link sighed.

Reborn slowly turned his head and stared out past the veranda, further and further past to where a tall building stands. Reborn smirked as the first generation Vongola Mist glared at him.

.

.

.

A curious fact about the first generation that was told to him by Talbot, a Monaciello, was that, although Giotto was born a male, he instinctively knew that he was female. And even when his other half, his mate was by his side, they could not love each other. Because Giotto was a man and G, his Storm Guardian, would never love him back the way he wanted him to.

And with G out of his reach, he sought solace in the arms of another, _another creature_ like but not unlike himself. A human diseased with the cursed blood of a demon, a Vampyre.

 **TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edited 13/10/016**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"I have to admit, it's shocking to find out that the legendary First generation of Vongola had _two_ supernatural entities among them. One being the leader and another being the guardian." Reborn commented to the stunned still brunet and to his Sire. "It definately makes sense that Timoteo would never get his hands on you. A Vongola can't defeat another Vongola, especially one who's lived for a long time."

'Indeed.' Daemon commented, 'It seems you won't sell me out to your beloved Ninth. Why is that?'

The brunet blinked in confusion. Obviously he was about to tell the older Vampyre that Reborn couldn't hear him when the raven just had to prove him wrong.

"I'm afraid, Tsuna might lose his sanity if you were to die. While killing a Master would in fact, free their fledgling from their invisible chains, most tend to snap or have a few screws get loose in the aftermath." Reborn glared at him directly from the other building. "And I rather my lover remain sane, thank you very much."

"L-lover?!" Tsunayoshi spluttered.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "Problem?"

The brunet shrunk at the look on Reborn's face. He didn't really have a problem per say when Reborn just up and declared it, but _accepting it_ was another matter entirely. Tsuna wondered if his sexual advances on the other man had given him false hopes.

"Wrong. Fae tend to instinctively reach out to prospective husbands and bare their offspring, hence the lustful interactions. Although I'm not quite sure how Giotto dealt with his feelings for his Storm guardian to have a lover."

 _I know for a fact I didn't talk out loud this time!_

Tsuna goggled for a full minute before yelling at Reborn, "I don't want you as a husband!"

Then yelled at Daemon, "And I thought you and that ancient ancestor of mine were lovers?!"

The sliding door to the veranda opened and Daemon stepped through with a bland look, "We were. Till death did us apart."

Reborn, instead of acting violently like the First generation Mist expected, simply asked, "How did Giotto die anyhow? As a Fae he should have lived a long life especially without his other half." Tsunayoshi had frozen and was looking at Daemon in question.

Daemon smiled bitterly, "After he faked his death, we, Giotto and I, were going to live our lives away from the humans… It seemed his love for G wasn't one-sided." He purposely made his way to the couch set and plopped himself on a free seat.

Reborn and Tsunayoshi seemed heavily surprised at that, "If one half dies. So does the other." Reborn stated blank faced.

Daemon's lips pursed, "Faeries, once they love and are loved in return become bonded in a singular life and death. G had died by assassination, he was caught off guard." A wistful look sent to the brunet, "That red haired idiot had loved Giotto back and I hadn't noticed a damn thing. There was nothing that could have prepared me for the heartbreak when I lost him."

Tsunayoshi gave Reborn a wry look, "The First generation was hunted and killed by those who were supporters of Secondo. Daemon was also his Mist, so he was never a target unlike the others." A shrug.

"'Vongola' ruined his life." Tsunayoshi whispered a tiny bit venomously on his Sire's behalf.

Daemon wanted so badly to reach out and pet the young man but he knew that it was too soon. While the brunet could openly converse and sympathize with his emotions, he still feared and hated him. Like his 'son' had said, over time he would eventually get over it.

Tsunayoshi was already beginning to care for him.

Speaking of, he gazed suspiciously at Reborn, "Do you really love him? If not Tsunayoshi would still be free to an extent."

Tsuna froze. He didn't really get it completely, but from what he could gather, Tsuna had already, unknowingly, chosen Reborn (as much as that irked him) and was already linked to the other one-sidedly. If Reborn loved him back, then they were technically married…

"I do."

…and all that was left, would be to consummate their unofficial union.

" _Fuck."_ he silently cursed.

.

.

.

 **Saturday**

Yesterday was the most horrifying day of his life.

To him anyway.

After basically telling Tsuna that he had to wait out his craving for human flesh and being informed of the missing parts to Primo's life. Reborn and Daemon promptly began a 'man to future father-in-law' meeting. Tsuna had gawked incredulously and then ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, back to his room and locked the door.

The laughter of his Sire and roommate making for an ominous symphony through the wood.

And now first thing in the morning, Reborn comes barging into his room, basically kicking his door open clean off the hinges and demanding they go out on a date.

Tsuna hopes to high hell Hana doesn't find out about this. He'd never hear the end of it.

And Kyoko…

Kyoko might just smile (a little uncomfortably) and give Reborn her blessings and maybe a lecture on treating him right.

Tsuna wanted to sob, considering he found out that the men in his family were originally supposed to have been born female had him in dire need of a distraction.

Reborn was currently raiding the brunet's closet for clothing for Tsuna to wear to their date. Well at least Reborn wasn't going to intentionally make him look like a train wreck.

Tsuna eyed the dark grey jeans, orange hoodie and leather jacket ensemble appreciatively. Casual yet classy.

Tsuna propped himself up, swaddled in his blankets and looking adorable. Not that he knew that.

"Why are so eager to get with me?" he questioned softly. "I don't even like you like that."

Reborn gave him a 'no duh' look, "That's why we're going to start dating first."

 _"Why?"_

Reborn sighed, finally selecting an appropriate dress shoes and dropping them by the brunet's comfortable looking grey computer chair, where his outfit was also laid out. "Because if I don't do this right, I might end up tying you to the bed and having my way with you right this minute." Tsuna promptly backed down.

.

.

.

Reluctantly dragging himself out of his cocoon, he snatched up Reborn's choice wear and a clean underwear before trudging into his adjoined bathroom.

The brunet huffed. He squirted some toothpaste unto his brush and then stuck it into his mouth and began scrubbing. Tsuna felt like a damsel left to the not so tender mercies of their abusive male counterpart. Add the fact that the men in his lineage are all cursed females and Tsuna is suddenly unsure of his sex.

Not to mention, now that the fact was out in open for Tsuna, the filter in his eyes were forcibly removed.

The next time he sees his biological father, he might never be able to look him in the eye again, not without seeing him with illusioned curves and pigtails.

His Sire had not seemed to enjoy the sudden mental image at all.

Heck, Tsuna thinks he might have accidentally woken the older Vampyre up.

'What on earth are you imagining so early in the morning Tsunayoshi?' He guessed right.

Tsuna spat out the foam in his mouth to reply, "The disturbing image that is female Iemitsu."

'Couldn't you have imagined him without the muscles?' Daemon deadpanned.

Tsuna snorted, "By the way, you two had a lot of nerve yesterday to talk about something so horrifying."

'Nufufu… Are you perhaps speaking of Reborn asking for my permission to court you?' his Sire's amusement was palpable, the sleepy lilt to his voice all but gone.

Tsuna gargled Listerine and spat, "No, I'm talking about my field trip on Thursday…yes I'm talking about you giving him permission! _Why did you?!"_

Another chuckle, 'I figured, it might be good for you to experience true love.'

Tsuna grunted disbelievingly and began to strip.

'It's true Tsuna…Giotto might have been my lover but my one true love had been Elena. My beloved Master and wife.'

"Huh…" Tsuna sprang into the cold shower, not bothering to alter the temperature. "And I should give him a chance because I'm supposedly a woman?"

Tsuna sensed his Sire's apprehension, 'Are you confused of your preferences now that you've been made aware of your familial curse, you're questioning your choices morally?' Tsuna remained silent. "Tsuna…it's only because you were born a male and that society prefers men to copulate with women, that _you_ prefer women. If…let's assume, that you were raised by the Fae, you would have been conditioned to remain chaste and uncaring of romance till your heart aches for another.'

"What if their hearts remain as it is…?"

The tentative question made Daemon both smile and wince, 'Then that is their fate of loneliness and solitude.'

Tsuna was sure his Sire could feel his relief at being raised human. "Are you really okay with Reborn being my…'other half'?"

A soft chuckle, 'I'm sure.'

And they left it at that. Daemon cutting off their connection to presumably, go back to dreamland.

When Tsuna got out of the bath, he was deep in thought. "Maybe…" he mumbled. "Maybe I could _try_ loving him back…"

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE SPECIAL**

While on Reborn and Tsuna's fifth date!

Reborn was looking away from the red puffed up brunet, his shoulders trembling with the effort of suppressing his laughter.

They were exposed.

"How could you?!" Tsuna whimpered, "Now Hana-chan is going to grill me, fry me and send me to swim with the sharks called my overly attached admirers!"

"She wouldn't dare." Reborn said with a grin.

Tsuna scoffed, "Why? Cuz you're possessive?"

"…"

Reborn stared, Tsuna stared back. "No way…"

Reborn gave him a slow smirk that sent chills down his spine. He banged his head on the table top. They were at a random café to have a snack while Reborn was having a grand old time torturing him with his sweetest desires. In the form of ordered desserts, ice-cream and milkshakes. Reborn plopped another piece of tiramisu into his mouth.

The evil man giving his dirtied digits a long lick. And Tsuna's mouth watered for an entirely different reason.

A groan, "Damnit Reborn, I regret letting you just date me. I wish you'd have just taken my virginity back in my bedroom…" he whined.

Reborn paused with a mildly horrified look on his face, "Retract that wish!" he said urgently.

Tsuna, uncaring and ignorant, bluntly said, " **No**."

Reborn face palmed and murmured a terse, "As you wish."

Tsuna watched in mild curiosity as Reborn snapped his fingers. The two disappearing in a flash of light and wind. The two reappearing back on top of the brunet's bed in the condo with said brunet openly gawking at the raven haired male. "I was hoping to at least give you some extra time to accept me, but if it's your _wish_ …"

Tsuna was uncaring of the fact that the raven was already impatiently undressing him, when he blurted the first thing that came to mind, "You're a _genie_?!"

Reborn paused when he got to brunet's underwear and let out a short laugh before kissing the brunet soundly on the lips. "I prefer being called a Jinn."


End file.
